It Hurts
by xoxoanimeluber
Summary: Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever..... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC and KxL
1. I don't belong

**It hurts**

Hi ppls well xoxoanimeluber here again well anyways well i know ya ppls are thinkin why is she posting a story again? well my other storys got deleted so if ya want to ask questions about them u could ok well now on to this story i'm gonna write ok!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

Cagalli and Kira live with each other and know that there twins.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny ok!

**/I don't belong/**

**/Chapter one/**

Cagalli just woke up from here slumber and now was getting ready to go meet up with two of her best friends, Lacus and Milly.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be so late" Cagalli yelled as she look at her greenish watch

Cagalli ran out of her house after she was all done getting dressed and now was running down the street towards the Heart Cafe

Cagalli finally made it and now was entering the cafe

Lacus noticed Cagalli's entrance and waved a hand to show where she was. "Cagalli" Milly said and also waved her hand

Cagalli saw a hand go through the air and when she looked she saw Lacus and Milly sitting at a table and went over by them

"Hey Cagalli, I thought you would of never made it" Lacus said

"Yeah your always late" Milly said while her and Lacus and her were giggling

Cagalli was annoyed and was about to punch her hand on the table until someone grabbed it

Cagalli looked up at the person and it was none other than her twin brother, Kira

"Now now Cagalli is that lady like?"Kira asked making her feel more annoyed

Cagalli was so annoyed that she left the table and was now heading out the cafe but bumped into the witch, Fllay

"Watch where your going Attha" She said in a snotty way and then went to Kira and held on to his arm and sayed "Look Kira your stupid sister hurted me" she said acting like a baby

Lacus was getting jealous as how Fllay was holding Kira

"What did you just call me you bitch!" Cagalli said while she puched Fllay in the face which made Fllay fall out of Kira's arms and on to a table

"Cagalli why did you do that?"Kira asked as he ran to Fllay side and can see that she was bleeding

Lacus and Milly also ran to Fllay's side to help Fllay but all Cagalli could do was think '_why is Kira standing by her side when he's my brother?'_ All she wanted to do know was run out of the cafe for she could have some alone time.

Hospital

Fllay was now in the hospital and some bandages were over her face because of Cagalli's punch

There was a knock on the door and it open and standing there was Kira, Lacus, and Milly

Kira ran to her side and said "I'm sorry for what my sister did to you it's just that..."

Fllay intrupted him and said "No it's ok...we'll be even just watch" Fllay said the last part quietly to her self but Lacus senstive ear heared it and she was shock, but decided to keep it to herself

_'That Bitch Callgalli will get back for what she's done to my face'_ Fllay thought to herself

Milly decided to go because it was getting late and so did Lacus so they both left but Kira was still there and decided to stay the night

Cagalli's Mansion

Cagalli had a really hard time sleeping that night so she didn't get any sleep until like 4'o clock in the morning and woke up at 7o clock am

Cagalli yawned and was going to go into Kira's room to wake him up but when she open the door he was in the sheets then it hit her she just remembered that she punched Fllay in the face and know she went to take a shower and after that she was going to take a long walk.

She was done taking a shower and went to the dinning room to have some breakfast and then the maid severed her some pancakes and some orange juice

Just then Cagalli's father, Uzumi, stepped in and he heared about what Cagalli did because Fllay called the house when Kira left her room

"Cagalli" Uzumi said

"Yeah what you want?" she said taking a sip of her orange juice

"I heared what happen to miss Fllay and you must apologize to her now" Uzumi said kind of pissed at what her daughter did

"Why should i apologize to that B-Witch" she said while eating her pancakes and showing that she didn't even care about what happen to Fllay but deep down inside of her she felt really guilty

"You must go now and apopgize!" Uzumi yelled at her

"I said NO and that's final that's what she gets for calling me stupid" Cagalli said with her arms crossed infront of her chest

Then there was a big slap that went across Cagalli's face and with that Cagalli fell off her chair and was now on the floor

She was trying hard to not to let her so called Father see her tears, but the tears refused and it fell down her soft cheeks

Then she went to her room and grabbed a back pack and packed some of her clothes and left the house with a slam, but her father already left the house before she even left so he didn't know

In the streets

There were tears falling down Cagalli's face but the people she past didn't see that beacause she covered her face with her hair

Cagalli saw an alleyway and decieded to go in it since she was nothing to this world anymore

When she was walking, Fllay saw this and decided to call up her gang that her father made for her to protect her from Cagalli

Fllay ran to her house and called up her gang of guys and now they were running back to where Cagalli was

Fllay finally found Cagalli and told her gang

"Look there's that bitch that ruined my face get her" Fllay ordered her gang and now they all went around Cagalli and now Cagalli was confused and tryed to denfend herself

A guy swung his fist at her face but she blocked it and then a guy hit her and the stomach and she didn't get that chance to dodge it so she fell to the floor and spitted out some blood then she got back up and wiped the blood off her lip and then punched a guy and he fell to the floor and then another guy was trying to trip her but she did a back flip and then kicked two guys when she landed but there was too much and then all the guys gained up on her and then punched her and kicked her and now she couldn't do anything.

But a guy with Blue hair and emeral eyes was watching and then when he saw this he went to Cagalli and punched the guys and then Fllay's gang went off back to Fllay's house

This blue haired fellow was named Athrun and he was really worried about Cagalli and then he picked her up bridal style and went to his house.

Kira

He finally made it home and was about to go up and talk to Cagalli but when he knocked on the door nobody answered so he decieded to just open it and what he found was a letter on the bed and her closet half empty

He went by the bed and read the note

_Dear Family,_

_I want ya'll to know that i love all of ya but now that ya all are hating me i decieded to run away and you'll probably wont see me for awhile well i wish ya a happy life without me and that this is are goodbyes...forever _

_Love,_

_Cagalli Yula Attha_

_P.S. Don't go looking for me because you'll never find me_

Kira was so shock that he didn't move for awhile

"Cagalli why?" Kira question himself and then broke up into tears and then he went to Lacus house to tell about what just had happen

Cagalli and Athrun

Athrun was know at his house and he had layed Cagalli on his bed and put a cloth over her forehead and he could see that her clothes were alittle torn and that she had alot of blood stains and cuts probably because thay cutted her too

Cagalli was begginning to wake up and she saw a figure looking at her and said "So you finally wake up?"

A/N: Hahahahaha well anyways sorry left you with a cliffy there sorry i just had to take it! well chapter 2 would probably be up in a week or two ok because i might be really busy doing homework and projects and stuff so yeah well anyways here's a summary of the next chapter! Well did you like it? well if u did please review! and please no Flames! well anyways c ya until next chapter Buh Byes! Remember review!

**/My Hero/**

**/Chapter 2/**

Well what will happen when Cagalli and Athrun finally? what happens when Kira tells Lacus what happen to Cagalli? well stay tone until next chapter! C ya Byes!

REMEMBER REVIEW!

lots of love from xoxoanimeluber


	2. My Hero

-**It Hurts**-

Hey ppls well this is my second chapter so yeah well if your wondering about the thanks i gave ya well it's at the way bottom ok so yeah and also if ya ppls out there have any ideas on the other chapters please help me out because i might run out of ideas ok well now on to this chapter ok!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only $7.50 LOL!

**What happen on the last chapter...**

_Athrun was know at his house and he had layed Cagalli on his bed and put a cloth over her forehead and he could see that her clothes were alittle torn and that she had alot of blood stains and cuts probably because thay cutted her too_

_Cagalli was begginning to wake up and she saw a figure looking at her and said "So you finally wake up?" _

**/My Hero/**

**/Chapter 2/**

Cagalli tried to get her view focus but her head was hurting to much and she couldn't move because she felt all numb.

"Don't move it's put you in more pain" the unfimliar voice said

Cagalli listened and then asked "Who are you?" but her eyes were alittle open but her vision was still blurry so all she saw was blue hair

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Athrun Zala" Athrun said "And may I ask who you are?"

Cagalli thought _' Athrun Zala..Zala.. now where have i heard that name before?'_

Then Athrun asked again and Cagalli snapped back to reality and said "Oh I'm sorry, My name is Cagalli Yula Attha" she said as she fell asleep after that

_'Cagalli Yula Attha..Attha Wait is she the princess of Orb?' _Athrun thought but then saw that Cagalli had fallen asleep

He looked at her angelic face and it look so smooth that he wanted to touch it but he couldn't bother her so he left the room and went inside his kitchen and went to go cook breakfast for him and probably some soup for Cagalli

---------Kira & Lacus------------

Kira still had the letter in his hand, crumbed, and now was running with tears in his eyes to get to Lacus's house

When he finally made it he rang the door bell and waited

"Coming" came a voice from inside and then the person open the door and it was none other than Lacus

"Kira"Lacus said

Kira was still crying and then he fell into Lacus arm and cryed more. Lacus was trying to ease him

"Kira whats the matter?" said Lacus's angelic voice

"It's Cagalli" He said in between sobs

"What about Cagalli?" Lacus said thinking about what Fllay had said earlyer in the hospital _' Oh no did Fllay do something to Cagalli?'_

"S..she..ran..a...away"Kira said crying more (A/N: I know i'm making Kira act weak but sorry it goes with the story ok)

Lacus was so shock she didn't know what to say to Kira so she just hugged him and invited him inside to sit down and probably talk about the situation

Lacus went in the kitchen to get some tea and talk about what had happen

"Kira here drink some it'll relax you and probably ease your pain more" Lacus said handling Kira some tea

"Thank you Lacus" Kira said taking the tea and took a sip of it

"So Kira do you want to talk about Cagalli?" Lacus asked

"Yeah well here's the letter she worte"Kira said handling her the note Cagalli had left

Lacus read the whole thing and was now even more shock (A/N: If you wanna know what was on the letter well go look at chapter one and you could read the letter ok)

"Lacus what can I do?"Kira asked looking up to her beautiful face

"Well all I know what we can do now is for you to get some rest and when it's morning i'll wake you up and we could go look for Cagalli ok" Lacus said while she showed Kira to a guest room

"Thanks alot Lacus for helping me and one day I will repay the things you helped with" Kira said and shutted the door and went to sleep.

--------Milly-----------

Milly was at her house and was now watching TV since she was so bored but then she decided to go for a walk

While she was walking she wasn't looking where she was going so she Bumped into someone and was getting ready to fall to the hard floor but the person caught her before she even fell

Milly looked up to see who caught her and she saw that he had blond hair and tan skin she thought he was kinda cute

"I... I'm sorry I..b..bumped into..y..you I wasn't loking where i was going Sorry please forgive me"Milly said while bowing

"Oh no it's nothing..well my name is Dearka, Dearka Elthman and you are?" He said and asked Milly(is that how u spell his last name? well if it isn't tell me by leaving a review ok)

With that Milly stopped and said "Oh I'm so sorry please forgive my rudeness...I'm Mirrillia Haww but please call me Milly" Milly said with a smile on her face

Dearka say the smile she gave him and he thought it was cute

"Well Milly I was wondering if you um...would wanna..h..hang..o.out?" Dearka asked as a pink blush went across his face

"Oh sure" Milly said also blushing and smiling since she thought he looked so cute when he blushes

Then both of them went to the Heart Cafe and went to go have some drinks and get to know each other more

---------Fllay----------

"WHAT!" Fllay yelled at her gang

The gang had just told her what had happen with Cagalli

"So a guy with blue hair saved that bitch!" Fllay getting more angry that she went to her father and told him about it

"FATHER" Fllay yelled with the top of her voice

"What is it Fllay?" Her father asked

"It's that Attha she got away and she didn't get what she deserves for what she did to my beautiful face" Fllay said pointing at her face which was all burised

"Well you have done anough already I'm not going to send more mens out ok that's final!" Her Father said getting pissed

"But Father!" Fllay said as she whined to her father

"NO BUT'S FLLAY THAT FINAL NOW LEAVE MY OFFICE NOW" Her Father yelled outraged

Fllay ran out pissed and was now even more angry and was more determined to get revenge for what Cagalli did to her face and she also still had her little gang so yeah she was going to do something with them to get her revenge

------Cagalli & Athrun-------

Cagalli was still asleep and Athrun was sitting by her side and just watched her angelic face

_' She's so beautiful I just wanna touch her but i can't she wounded and I barley even know her what am I thinking AHHHHH!' _Athrun thought in his head and then suddenly Cagalli begin to move and then she opened her eyes and saw the same person

"So your awake" Athrun said

"Yeah thanks alot for taking care of me but i don't wanna be a burden so I'm gonna go now ok" Cagalli said trying to stand but when she stood she just fell to the floor

"Oh no you must stay in bed until your wounds heal" Athrun said while picking her up and put her back on the bed

"No I must go" Cagalli was going to get up but Athrun was holding her down and said "I won't do anything to you I promise I haven't done anything unnesscary ok"

"Wait here I'll go get you some soup I made for you ok" Athrun said while he headed out the room and was now going to get some soup

Cagalli saw him leave and decieded it was her chance to escape so she got up and fell down again but she wasn't gonna give up so she got back up and went to the door and opened it and then she saw Athrun in the Kitchen but she went by there very slowly and quietly so he couldn't hear her so she went to the front door and open it and then ran out but she closed the door and it was loud so Athrun heard it and chased after her but he couldn't catch up

Cagalli was still running and then she looked back and saw that Athrun was right there behind her so she took a trun and bumped into

"ATTHA" Cagalli heard a fimliar voice say her name and when she looked up she saw none other than Fllay

A/N: Hey again well sorry I left you there with a cliffy but I took it again lol well anyways I know this chapter is shorter than the first one and i don't know why every story I write the first chapter is alway like the longest so yeah well Did you like this chapter? well if you did please tell me by reviewing ok! So REVIEW!

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks**- Yeah she does look retarded lol well Thanks for the review!

**animegirlfan**- Yeah i know Cagalli is tough lol well Thanks for the review!

**rockerchick224**- Lol thanks I'm glad you like my first chapter! Thanks for the review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd**- I'm glad you don't think it's bad and Thanks for the review!

Well here's next chapters summary on what's gonna happen ok!

**/Trouble/**

**/Chapter 3/**

Well what's gonna happen between Fllay and Cagalli and what will Kira and Lacus do if they don't find Cagalli And also what's gonna go on between Dearka and MirrilliaWell we'll find out on the next chapter! see ya'lls till then! Remember Review!

lots od love xoxoanimeluber


	3. Trouble

**- It Hurts -**

Hi ppls again well i know i took along time to update but i was busy doing alot of homework and projects and also the computer was in My parnet's room but now it's in my room and i could go on anytime now so yeah! well now on with the story! Remember I give thanks to Reviewrs at the bottom. )

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed ok! get it in ur head... LOL P

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_Cagalli was still running and then she looked back and saw that Athrun was right there behind her so she took a trun and bumped into _

_"ATTHA" Cagalli heard a fimliar voice say her name and when she looked up she saw none other than Fllay_

**/Trouble/**

**/Chapter 3/**

Cagalli position herself in defense to see what that bitch was gonna do

"Yeah it's me what do you want Whore?" Cagalli asked still in defensing herself

Fllay still had her bodyguards with her so she told them to jump Cagalli and they did as they were told just like dogs

Cagalli thought she had to go through this again well she didn't care she was tough

So again a guy punched her tryed to punch her in the face but she quickly dodged it and threw him and upper cut, Then another guy hit her in the back with his fore arm and it made her fall down to the ground and fainted

"Hmph That's what that dog gets" Fllay said laughing evily

"Come boys we shall bring her to my house" She said as she lead the way while two guys were carrying Cagalli by each arm

-----------Athrun-------------

Athrun had lost Cagalli and was now panicing because he didn't know what happen to her and she was still wounded so he still keept on searching

He turned a corner and saw that gang from earlier carrying someone but he couldn't see who it was so he just shruged it off his shoulders and went looking for Cagalli.

It was getting dark and now he was getting tried so he thought maybe she already went home so he decided to just search for her the next day.

He got home and took a quick shower and thought silencly to himself _' I didn't even get to get her phone number and I didn't tell her that I liked her' _he thought but then said "Probably she doesn't even like me" so he just went to bed and smelled the sheets Cagalli was once in and smelled an Apple kinda scent.

----------Kira & Lacus---------

Lacus had woken up early and decided to make breakfast and just wait till Kira wakes up

Then she heard a sound come from behind her and saw that Kira was yawning and he asked her " So what's for breakfast?"

"Well we have pancakes, eggs, and bacon" She said while blushing and smiling

"Wow alot... we let's dig in shall we?" Kira said smiling

"Yeah" She said as she took a seat across from him and started to eat

_'Did he forget about Cagalli already?' _Lacus questioned herself

Then there was silence while they were eating and then the silence broke by

"Lacus" Kira voice was all serious now and it was creeping Lacus

"Y..yes" she said

"You know were gonna go look for Cagalli" Kira stated

"Yes I know" Lacus said while she went to go put the dishes in the dishwasher

"Okay well we better get going and look for her ok" Kira said now smiling

Lacus cracked a smile back at him

---------Dearka & Milly-----------

It was late and Milly had to go

"Sorry we didn't get to talk long but maybe we could meet next time here" She said while smiling

"Yeah that would be great so what day you wanna see me again?" Dearka said while he grinned

"Um...How about this Saturday?" Milly suggested and looked up at Dearka

"Yeah sounds great see you until then ok" Dearka said and looked into her eyes

"Ok Bye" Milly said while blushing

"Bye" Dearka said while he watched Milly go aways until he couldn't see anymore

He turned around but then he forgot to ask for her number so he just hitted himself in the head and thought I'm so STUPID!

-------Fllay & Cagalli---------------

Fllay now putted Cagalli in a her shelter house near her house

"Tie her up" Fllay demanded them so they did and then Cagalli woke up when they were tying her up

"What do we have her Attha's awake" Fllay said in a bitchy way

"What do you want with me?" Cagalli just glared at her with anger in her golden eyes

"Well you'll see what I'll do to you just watch" Fllay said while she looked at one boy and he took out a pocket knife

Cagalli was getting scared now so she just wait to she what they were going to do to her

"Cut her up and when you done leave her in the streets to die" Fllay said while laughing cruely and left the shelter house

Cagalli was panicing now and didn't want her life to end but then she could feel that the gang of boys were already cutting her so she made her last wishes with her last breath "I wish my family will live a happy life and that boy who saved me to not worry and that he'll soon forget about me" She said as she fainted since she was losing alot of blood.

The boys saw that she fainted so they decieded to throw her in the streeets and leave her to die

Cagalli was now in the same alleyway and was lying on the floor helpless

**A/N: **Wow lol well i knoe this is the shorter chapter than the others so yeah well you have to bare with me cuz i did this all in one night when i'm suppose to do my homework so yeah well anyways I don't know whn i'm gonna update the next chapter but i'll probably do it over the weekends if i have anough time and if i don't then it's probably be next week or 2 ok so REVIEW!

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**rockerchick224**- Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**- Thank you for telling me what websites to go to to fins info for GSD Thanks alot it helped me with spelling the character's names! Thanks for reveiwing!

**kittyblah**- Thanks I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**animegirlfan**- Thanks i'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks**- LOL i'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd**- Thanks i'm glad you like the chapter and thanks for reminding me to activate the anonymous thingy lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**mohxo**- Thanks I'm glad you think it's a good story! Thanks for reviewing!

Well here's a summary of what's gonna happen in the next chapter!

**/Hopeless/**

**/Chapter 4/**

What will happen with Cagalli? What will Lacus and Kira do? and will Dearka and Milly get to go on there date and will Milly ever find out Cagalli is missing? Well findout in the next chapter! See ya tell then! Byes! REMEMBER REVIEW! D


	4. Hopeless

**- It Hurts -**

Hi ppls Wow i got alot of reviews i'm so glad ya ppls reviewed Thanks alot it helped me write this chapter LOL well now on with the story!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed I only own um...P

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_Cagalli was getting scared now so she just wait to she what they were going to do to her_

_"Cut her up and when you done leave her in the streets to die" Fllay said while laughing cruely and left the shelter house_

_Cagalli was panicing now and didn't want her life to end but then she could feel that the gang of boys were already cutting her so she made her last wishes with her last breath "I wish my family will live a happy life and that boy who saved me to not worry and that he'll soon forget about me" She said as she fainted since she was losing alot of blood._

_The boys saw that she fainted so they decieded to throw her in the streeets and leave her to die_

_Cagalli was now in the same alleyway and was lying on the floor helpless_

**/Hopeless/**

**/Chapter 4/**

Cagalli was just lying there motionless and was now losing more blood and felt really weak her eyes were blank...

----------Athrun---------

Athrun had woke up and was now really determined to find Cagalli, so he got dressed and went outside looking for her

He was walking every where but couldn't find her so he kept on looking but got no luck

---------Kira & Lacus----------

Kira and Lacus were now outside looking for her and then they went by an alleyway and saw someone motionless on the ground bleeding

Kira ran as fast as he can to that person to help them but when he got closer he saw blonde hair and when he turned the person over he saw that it was CAGALLI!

Lacus gasped at what she saw and fell down to her knees and started to shed tears

Kira was also crying and was holding Cagalli in his arm and kept on saying "Why Cagalli Why?" he yelled and hugged her closly to him and then he felt her grumble and "Kira I'm still here" Cagalli said sofly and then smiled and then closed her eyes

Kira looked at her and then he told Lacus that she was still alive and that they had to treat her wounds and now they were running back to their mansion.

------------Milly----------------

Milly was at home on her bed hugging her pillow thinking about Dearka and what he and her talked about

_"Yeah that would be great so what day you wanna see me again?" _

_"Um...How about this Saturday?"_

_"Yeah sounds great see you until then ok"_

_"Ok Bye"_

_"Bye" _

Milly was so deep in her thoughts and then her thoughts broke by the phone ringing

Milly picked it up and heard the voice of none other than her best friend Lacus

"Hello this is Milly speaking" Milly said

"Um..Milly..I don't know how to explain this.." Lacus said

Milly noticed that Lacus sounded worried and frightend so she said "Um.. Do you want me to come over?" Milly asked

"Yeah but come to C..Cag..galli's house" Lacus said but studdered while saying Cagalli's name

"Okay I'll be there" Milly said while she hung up and left her house

-------------Fllay---------------

Fllay was in her giant room in her couch and then the gang of boys came in

"So did you throw her in the streets?" Fllay asked

"Yes we did Miss Fllay" the leader of the group said

"Good, now ur dissmissed" Fllay said while telling them to leave

Now Fllay was thinkning in her room _'Finally Attha's dead and I could finally be with Kira' _Fllay thought evily and laughed

------------Athrun---------------

Athrun was hopeless now since he couldn't even find Cagalli so he decided to call Dearka

"_Hello Dearka sepeaking" _Dearka said from the other line

"Yeah it's Athrun um.. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for awhile"Athrun asked since he was bored

_"Sure I'll meet you at your house in a couple of minutes ok" _Dearka said

"Okay see ya then" Athrun said and then both of them hung up

So now Athrun just went home and decided to wait for Dearka

Dearka came in a few minutes so now they decided to talk since they hadn't talked for awhile and decided to catch up on things

"So Dearka long time no talk" Athrun said greeting his old time friend

"Yeah what has it been ages?" Dearka said joking

"Well lets catch up on things so what's been happen in your life?" Athrun asked

"Well yesterday I met this girl her name is Milly and she was so beautiful" Dearka said daydreaming about her but then Athrun snaped his fingers infront of Dearka and Dearka got out of his daze

"Well that's nice to hear I thought no girls would fall for you" Athrun said as he chuckled sofly

"Hey that hurts you know" Dearka said frowning

"Okay okay I'm sorry but it reminds me I met this girl too but she was badly hurt so I brought her to my house to help her but when she finally woke up she ran away and thought that she was a burden to me so she lefted and then I don't know what happen to her and all I know about her is that her name is Cagalli Yula Attha..." Athrun said finishing up his sentence and was now feeling down so Dearka saw this and decieded to help his friend out

"Hey it's ok probably you two weren't meant to be now come on and cheer up you'll probably find more girls out there that are waiting for you ok" Dearka said while he grabbed Athrun's head and started to ruin his hair

"Yeah I guess..."Athrun was still down

"Well if it'll make you happier I'll bring you to meet Milly and maybe she'll have some friends and probably introduce ya'lls" Dearka said while getting up to leave

"Okay I guess but when?" Athrun asked looking up

"It's tomorrow ok" Dearka said

"K See ya" Athrun said as he went to his room and fell into a deep sleep

-----------Milly---Kira & Laucs--------

Milly was now on the way to Cagalli's Mansion and then parked her car and rang the doorbell and Lacus opened it and Milly could see that she had tear stains on her cheeks

"Hey Lacus so what's the problem?" Milly asked as she walked in

"Follow me I'll tell you" Lacus said as she started to walk towards Cagalli room

Milly was now very curious and worried

Then Lacus open the door to Cagalli's room and Milly saw Kira holding Cagalli's hand while he was crying and Cagalli was all covered in bandages

Milly was so shocked that she gasped and tears were falling in her eyes...

**A/N: hahahahahaha left ya there with a cliffy lol well Thanks alot for the reviews and I know this chapter is short but I can't think of what to type so yeah I kinda losing what i'm suppose to type and so yeah well the next chapter will probably be up like probably tomorrow or next week or the next two week cuz next weekend i have to take care of a fake baby but it really crys and i have to take care of it for school so yeah well if it's not updated soon it's because of homework and projects so yeah well RMEMBER REVIEW! ) **

**If you want to talk to me on AIM my screen name is SwTxInOcnTxJujUz ok it'a also in my profile so yeah don't e-mail me cuz i'll probably not see it and delete the mail cuz i get alot of junk mail ok! P**

**Reviwers! Luv ya'lls!**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks-** Lol yeah it does kinda sound like Fllay Lol Thanks for Reviewing!

**rockerchick224-** Thanks I'm glad you really like my story and Thanks for reviewing!

**kittyblah-** I know Fllay is evil that's why she's evil in my story Lol Tanks for the review!

**xcrossmyheartx-** Thanks I'm glad you like my story and thanks for telling me how to spell Dearka's last name and Cagalli's my fav character as you can see Lol thanks for reviewing!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl-** Thanks alot you give me alot of support! and thanks i'm glad you liked my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**animegirlfan-** Thanks I'm very pleased that you like my story alot! Thanks for reviewing!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd-** I'm so very pleased that your willing to wait for me and even though it'll be a long time till i review your still gonna wait thanks alot! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow I love all of those who reviewed! **Gives ya'lls a big Hug **hug backs if u want by leaving a review

Well here's the next chapter's summary

**/Together/**

**/Chapter 5/**

What will Milly do when she see's them? What's gonna happen with Milly'a and Dearka's date to meet again but he's bring Athrun so yeah? well Find out on the next chapter! Remember Review!

lots of love xoxoanimeluber


	5. Together

**- It Hurts - **

Hey ppls wow well i didn't know alot of ppls would like my story alot well anywyas thanks for the reviews! well now on with this chapter ok ttyl!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed ok get it in ur head! LOL sorry P

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_Milly was now on the way to Cagalli's Mansion and then parked her car and rang the doorbell and Lacus opened it and Milly could see that she had tear stains on her cheeks_

_"Hey Lacus so what's the problem?" Milly asked as she walked in_

_"Follow me I'll tell you" Lacus said as she started to walk towards Cagalli room_

_Milly was now very curious and worried_

_Then Lacus open the door to Cagalli's room and Milly saw Kira holding Cagalli's hand while he was crying and Cagalli was all covered in bandages_

_Milly was so shocked that she gasped and tears were falling in her eyes..._

**/Together/**

**/Chapter 5/**

Milly suddently fell to the ground and Lacus saw this and hugged Milly to comfort her

"Milly" Lacus said

Milly was crying and now was getting up to go look at Cagalli she went by Cagalli's bed on the other side and saw that Cagalli's face was serouisly injured and she started to cry more but then she heard

"Milly it's ok I'm still here" Milly looked up and saw Cagalli amiling and her eyes alittle opened This made Milly cried more and then Cagalli tried to move her arms but it hurted but she still did and she put her hand on Milly's head and said "Milly don't feel sorry for me it's my fault ok" Cagalli said

Milly stopped crying and looked at Cagalli

"But Cagalli what happen?" Milly asked

When Cagalli was about to answer Milly's cellphone rang

Milly picked it up and it was Dearka

"Hey Milly!" Dearka said

"Hey Dearka how did you get my number?" Milly asked confused

"Well you see it took me all night just to find it in the phone book" Dearka said while laughing

"Oh Well I don't know if I could make it to our date because one of my best friend is reallt hurt and I need to be here with her" Milly said

"Oh ok I understand but what if I come over and help you take care of her with you?" Dearka said

"Um..sure thanks alot Dearka" Milly said

"No problem just tell me the address ok" Dearka said taking out a pen and paper out to write the address

Milly told him the address and then they both hung up.

----------Dearka & Athrun------------

Dearka went to Athrun's house and knocked on the door and Athrun opened the door

"Oh it's you ok hold up let me get change and I'll be ready ok" Athrun said

"Well you have to get change but the plans are kinda different now ok" Dearka said

"How did it change?" Athrun asked

"Well you see Milly has a friend that got really hurt and she needs to take care of her ok" Dearka said

_'Cagalli' _Athrun thought but then went to change and now him and Dearka were going to meet up with Milly

----------Kira & Lacus------------

Kira saw Milly and then Milly told him that she'll take care of Cagalli

"But Milly I need to stay here with her" Kira said

"But Kira you and Lacus can go I'll lock all the doors and windows and ya could go out and eat ok since ya were gonna have a date too ok" Milly said

Kira couldn't argue anymore when he saw Lacus's angelic face

"No Kira it's ok you could stay here with Cagalli" Lacus said but then

"No I don't want ya both to worry about me now ok I'm fine and Milly's gonna be here so don't worry go and have fun ok for me too" Cagalli said while smiling and telling them to leave

"But Cagalli" Kira said but got intrupeted by Cagalli

"No but's Kira ok now go!" She said and Kira and Lacus both left

So now Kira and Lacus left to the park

--------------Fllay---------------

Fllay was just sitting down in her room bored so she decieded to go take a walk and probabluy go eat

She saw Kira and Lacus together so she decieded to go ruin there moment

She went up to Kira and hugged his arm and said "Kira what are you doing with HER" She said giving Lacus a glare

Lacus saw this and just ignored it

"Well you see me and Lacus are here on a date" Kira said while blushing slightly and so was Lacus

Fllay was shock when he said the word DATE!

"Well since I don't have anything to do can i come along?" Fllay asked Kira and trying to act innocent but Lacus could see through her innocent face

"Well Lacus do you mind if she comes along?" Kira asked looking at her

"No not at all" Lacus said but in her thoughts she was thinking _'Gosh why did she have to come along and ruin my and Kira's date'_

Then decieded to go ride on the rides at the park

Then on one ride it was only two ppls per ride so Fllay just pulled Kira in with her and left Lacus

Then Fllay used her cellphone to call her gang and kidnap Lacus and throw her in the same alleyway they threw Cagalli in

Kira was getting the tickets and didn't hear Fllay

Lacus decided to just take alittle walk around and then these guys came up to her and said "Hey look at this cutie" Lacus was getting scared but then they grabbed her and putted Tape over her mouth so she couldn't scream and they carried her into a car and then they made it to the alleyway and threw her there tied up

Lacus was so scared and then she saw them leave

------------Athrun & Dearka--------------

Dearka was driving and then he saw something move in an alleyway so he told Dearka to stop and go check it out

When they got colser they saw a girl she was tied up

Athrun saw this and ran to help her and untied her and asked her what was her name

"My..my name is Lacus Clyne" Lacus said

"Oh my name is Athrun Zala and this is my friend Dearka Elsman" Athrun said while picking Lacus up to her feet

"Would you like to come with us?" Dearka asked

"NO!" Lacus said because she was so scared she didn't trust anyone anymore and was scared of everybody she didn't know

"Well get you some help come on were visting a friend of Dearka and her name is Milly and she's taking care of someone too" Athrun said

"Milly" Lacus said

"You know her?" Dearka asked

"Yeah she's my friend can you bring me to her" Lacus asked

"Yeah come on let's go" Athrun said while they drove off to go see Milly

-------------Milly & Cagalli---------------

Milly was sitting in a chair by Cagalli and told Milly about everything that had happen to her

"Milly don't tell Kira about Fllay I don't want him to get mad and hurt her ok" Cagalli said

"Ok I promise" Milly said

"Thanks" Cagalli said

Then the doorbell rang and Milly went to go get it

When she opened the door she saw Dearka, and this other person she didn't know and what surprised her was that she saw Lacus with them

"Lacus!" Milly said very shocked

"Milly!" Lacus said as she saw her and then Lacus started to cry and hugged Milly and cried in her shoulders

"What happen to you Lacus?" Milly asked as she saw some marks on Lacus's legs

Lacus didn't answer she was still crying and so Milly decieded to talk about it later

Cagalli heard crying so she tryed to get up and go down stairs to see what's all the crying about

Cagalli got out of bed but then she fell to the floor but she didn't give up so she left her room and was going down the stairs and when she was on the last step she said "Milly what's going on?" but then she was falling and Athrun saw this and went to go catch her before she fell

Then Athrun looked at the face and saw Cagalli

"Cagalli..." Athrun said

Cagalli loooked up and saw Athrun and said "Athrun..."

**A/N: Hey sorry i left u there with a cliffy but i had too so yeah i might be busy next weekend and i won't be able to write at all next weekend so yeah cuz i have to take care of a baby for my life managment class so yeah well anyways i hoped u like this chapter and Remeber REVIEW! **

**Reiwers! Luv ya'lls!**

**rockerchick224- **LOL Thanks i'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Anna12382- **Thanks I'm glad you think my story is cool well Thanks for the review!

**jenniferseedlover- **Thanks I'm glad your excited about my story thanks for the review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**- Cool u liked the talk between Athrun and Dearka lol well thanks alot and Thanks for the review!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks- **LOL yeah i know Fllay's laughter was weird lol well Thanks for the review!

**timothy4111**- Thanks I'm glad ur puting it on ur favorites thanks alot and thanks for the review!

Well I loved all of those who reviewed!

Well here's the next chapter summary!

**/Meeting once again/**

**/Chapter 6/**

What will happen between Athrun and Cagalli? and Will Lacus ever trust stangers again? and what's gonna happen between Kira and Fllay? well find out on the next chapter!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	6. Meeting once again

**- It Hurts -**

Hey ppls well i'm soooooooo sorry for not updating soon! I've been kinda busy and when i had spare time i was just to lazy to type this story so I'm very Sorry! plese for give me! bows well anyways I decieded to write this chapter because of the reviews I was gettting so yeah well anwyays Now on with the Chapter!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed... sadly (

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_Cagalli heard crying so she tryed to get up and go down stairs to see what's all the crying about_

_Cagalli got out of bed but then she fell to the floor but she didn't give up so she left her room and was going down the stairs and when she was on the last step she said "Milly what's going on?" but then she was falling and Athrun saw this and went to go catch her before she fell_

_Then Athrun looked at the face and saw Cagalli_

_"Cagalli..." Athrun said_

_Cagalli loooked up and saw Athrun and said "Athrun..."_

**/Meeting once again/**

**/Chapter 6/**

Cagalli and Athrun were so shock they didn't know what to say to each other

"..."Athrun wanted to say something but he couldn't

Cagalli then fainted because she used up to much energy to get down stairs

Milly saw this and ran to Cagalli's side and said "Cagalli!"

Then Athrun shook her lightly, but still Cagalli wouldn't wake up

"I think we should let her rest, she's been through alot" Milly said

Athrun heard Milly's words and carried Cagalli up the stairs to her room with Milly following behind them

Athrun layed Cagalli on her bed and grabbed a chair near by and sat there watching her

Milly came up with a wet cloth and put it on Cagalli's head

Then Dearka came up with Lacus and ask "Hey Milly, what happen to your friend?" Dearka asked

"Well we don't exactly know" Milly said remembering the promise she had kept with Cagalli "All we know was that she was beat up really bad by someone, but we don't know who this someone is" Milly said looking at the sleeping Cagalli. Athrun heard what Milly said and then said "That's how I found her"

Everyone looked at him and then Lacus asked "How did you find her?"

"Well I was walking home and then I walked by this alleyway and I saw a girl with blonde hair trying to beat up these few guys that were hitting her, so I decided to go help her, but she was badly hurt so I took her to my place for I could heal her wounds" Athrun said Then he told them about what happen between him and Cagalli.

"Cagalli's always like that she never wants to be a burden" Lacus said back to her normal self

"Yeah that's why she's always giving an effort to try and she'll never give up until she wins" Milly said then was almost in tears now

"Oh Cagalli..." Milly said and started to cry

Dearka saw this and went over and hugged her and then Lacus decided to go to her room so she could think

Athrun just looked at Cagalli and held her hands in his _'So she was beat up twice, she must be really storng' _Athrun thought to himself

-----------------Kira & Fllay---------------

Kira was still riding rides with Fllay almost forgetting about Lacus until he saw a Pink Balloon (A/N: Sorry couldn't think of anything so yeah)

"Hey Fllay have you seen Lacus?" Kira asked looking around

"Um...No" Fllay said putting on her innocent face

Kira saw this and then said "Well we should go look for her"

"NO!" Fllay said

"Why not?" Kira asked shocked by Fllay's action

"Well...she probably went home by now already" Fllay said

Kira looked at his watch and said "Yeah it is pretty late"

Then Fllay pulled on Kira's hand to go ride another ride with her so Kira went along being his gentlmen self

--------------Lacus---------------

Lacus was now sitting on her bed in her PJ's thinking

_'Does Kira like me? Or does he like Fllay? Well I guess he likes Fllay since he went on rides with her and not me. I guess we weren't meant to be together...at all.' _Lacus then started to cry and started to sing a song she had wrote for Kira

--------Cagalli & Athrun----------

Athrun was now by himself taking care of Cagalli since Dearka went to go comfort Milly by bring her out to dinner

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and just kept on staring at her but then he looked at the ground and started to think _'Why does she do everythin indepent and never ask for help?' _Athrun questioned himself

Cagalli then started to wake up and looked around and saw a figure

"Athrun.." Cagalli said

Athrun heard his name being called and looked up and saw Cagalli's eyes open

"Cagalli" Athrun said happy that she was ok

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked confused

Athrun then explained how he got there and stuff

"Oh so Milly knows Dearka and he knows you" Cagalli said while things clearing up

"Yeah" Athrun said with a smile on his face

"So What happen to you after you ran away from my house?" Athrun asked

"Well you see..."Cagalli began and then told about what happen but didn't tell him about Fllay because she tought he might go after her and kill her too

"I'm so Sorry Cagalli that I wasn't there for you" Athrun said looking down at the floor

"It's ok now, it wasn't your fault you barley even knew me" Cagalli said getting her index fingerand put it under Athrun's chin and pulling Athrun's head up and she smiled Athrun couldn't resis to not smile so he did

Then Athrun asked Cagalli if she would like to take a walk since he could see that she looked very bored in the bed

Cagalli gladly excepted and they went walking outside near her garden

Athrun help Cagalli out of bed and now they were at thje garden

------Milly & Dearka--------

Milly was still worried about Cagalli but then something intrupped her thoughts

"Hey Milly she's gonna be ok" Dearka said with a smile on his face "She has Athrun"

"Yeah I know but it's just that..." Milly couldn't finish her sentence because she was in tears again

Then Dearka went to go hug her and comfort her "Thanks Dearka" Milly said

"No problem Milly you know I'm always here for you" He said smiling

Milly then gave Dearka a kiss on the cheek and then she blushed and so did he

------Cagalli & Athrun---------

Cagalli and Athrun were now in Cagalli's garden and Cagalli was smelling her flowers

"Mmmm these smell good" Cagalli said

"Not as godd as you" Athrun said making Cagalli blush

Then Cagalli got up and trip but Athrun caught her before

"Oh.. I'm so sorry I'm a bit clumsy now" Cagalli said

"It's ok" Athrun said

".."Cagalli was going to say something but Athrun gave her a Kiss on the cheek

Cagalli blushed and then Athrun said "I Love you Cagalli..."

**A/N: Hahahaha there's a cliffy well anyways I'm sorry I didn't update earlyer! So Sorry please forgive me! well i didn't get to take care of the fake baby so i have to take care of this weekend so yeah! well did u like this chapter? well if u did please REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**kittyblah**- Yes it's a fake baby but it crys so I have to take care of it so yeah well thanks for the Review!

**rockerchick224**- Yeah Fllay probably will get what she deserves in alittle while well thanks for the Review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd**- Thanks I'm glad u want to read more well thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**- I know Fllay never leaves anyone alone well Thanks for the Reivew!

**timothy4111**- Thanks I'm glad you like the little previews! Thanks for the Review!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks**- LOL yeah thanks for the Review!

**txxme**- Ok sorry here's the update and Thanks for the Review!

I'm so happy with all the ppls who reviewed and if u wanna AIM me here's my Screen name **SwTxInOcnTxJujUz **so yeah well here's a little preview for the next chapter!

**/Shock/ **

**/Chapter 7/**

What's gonna happen when Kira finally finds out about Lacus? What will happen with Cagalli and Athrun? and What's gonna go on between Dearka and Milly? well find out in the next chapter!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	7. Shock

**- It Hurts -**

Hey ppls well I'm glad ya ppls like my story i'm soo glad! well anyways thanks for all of the reviews! and now on with the chapter!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Seed only this story idea!

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_Cagalli and Athrun were now in Cagalli's garden and Cagalli was smelling her flowers_

_"Mmmm these smell good" Cagalli said _

_"Not as good as you" Athrun said making Cagalli blush_

_Then Cagalli got up and trip but Athrun caught her before _

_"Oh.. I'm so sorry I'm a bit clumsy now" Cagalli said_

_"It's ok" Athrun said _

_".."Cagalli was going to say something but Athrun gave her a Kiss on the cheek_

_Cagalli blushed and then Athrun said "I Love you Cagalli..."_

**/Shock/**

**/Chapter 7/**

Cagalli didn't know what to say, she just stood there frozen

Athrun just hugged her and said "It's ok you don't have to say anything"

They both just stood there in silent hugging

-----------Kira & Fllay------------

Kira was now getting tired and wanted to get home

"Fllay it's getting really late and I need to get home to Cagalli" Kira said

_'Oh how I hate that name!' _Fllay thought to herself

"But Kira..." Fllay couldn't think of anything to say clinging to his arm

"No Fllay I'm sorry but I must go now" Kira said trying to get free from her grasps

Then just like that Kira left leaving Fllay

Fllay was mad again _'How dare he leave me!'_

----------Milly & Dearka----------

Milly and Dearka had a nice dinner and was heading back to Cagalli's place

They decided to walk since it was a quiet and peaceful night

"H..Hey...Milly...D..do..you..w..want..to..be...be..my G...girl..friend?" Dearka said blushing and looking at the floor

Milly blushed at what he said and said "Of course"

Dearka was glad about Milly's reply and then gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then they both walked to Cagalli's house holding hands

--------Lacus--------

Lacus was now asleep with tear stains on her soft cheeks thinking about Kira and said "Kira..."

-------Kira-------

Kira finally made it home and then he saw a two figure close together in the garden

He decided to go check who it was and when he got closer he thought _'Wait is that Cagalli and some other PERSON!'_

Kira ran quickly besidees Cagalli and pulled her aways from the unknown person

Cagalli was shocked by the person that grabbed her but when she turned around she saw Kira and was now confused and why did he pull her away from Athrun

Athrun felt someone pull Cagalli from him and opened his eyes and saw a brunnette holding Cagalli in his arms

"Hey you give her back or else" Athrun said

"What are you talking about I'm not going to give her to a creep like you" Kira said holding Cagalli behind him protecting her

"You must be the one who hurt her now you must pay for what you did to her" Kira said charging for Athrun to hit him but Cagalli went infront of Athrun and said "Kira stop don't hurt him" Kira was shocked by Cagalli's actions

"But isn't he the one who hurted you?" Kira asked

"No he's not the one!" Cagalli said while tears were in her eyes

She then ran away

Kira saw this and followed her , Athrun was about to follow her but decided not to but he was feeling kind of jealousy thinking about if that brunnrttr was her boyfriend

-----Kira & Cagalli-----

Cagalli was still running and finally made it to a beach she just sat in the sand looking up at the beacutiful nightsky

Kira finally caught up and saw Cagalli so he then ran over to her "Cagalli, who was that guy?" Kira asked confused

Cagalli didn't know what to say she hugged Kira and cried in his shirt

"It's ok Cagalli you ok now" Kira said comforting his twin sister

"Thanks Kira and I'll explain to you later about Athrun" Cagalli said

_'Ahtrun..Athrun where have i heard that name before?' _Kira said thinking

Then they both got up and started walking home

------Cagalli's & Kira's Mansion-------

Dearka and Milly made it back already and saw Athrun sitting on the couch in the living room staring at the floor

_'Why did I say I love here if she already has a boyfriend' _Athrun thought to himself and curssed himself

"Hey Athrun" Dearka said while he slapped Athrun's back and it got Athrun out of his thoughts

"Oh hey" was all Athrun could say

"Hey where's Cagalli?" Milly asked

"She's with her boyfriend" Athrun said in a snobbish way

"What Cagalli has a boyfriend?" Milly said looking confused

"Yeah he has brunnrtte hair and purple eyes"Athrun said

Milly was thinking and came to a conclusion _'Kira' _"That's not her boyfriend Athrun" Milly said giggling alittle bit"

"Then who is he?" Athrun asked looking up at Milly

Dearka was just listening to the both of them

"He's Cagalli's twin brother, Kira" Milly said while smiling

"Oh" Ahtrun said feeling stupid

"Yeah he's just very overprotected of her and doesn't want her to talk to alot of guys" Milly said while giggling again

Athrun was now relieved that Cagalli didn't have a boyfriend yet cause now he still had a chance

Then the front door of the the mansion opened and came in Cagalli and Kira...

**A/N: well left ya there with a little cliffy lol well anyways did ya like it? i know it's way short but i couldn't think of any ideas so yeah the next chapter might take long to be updated cuz i don't know a idea for the next chapter so yeah well remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks**- Lol well she didn't fall off a ride so yeah Sorry well Thanks for the Review!

**animegirlfan**- Thanks I'm glad you like the end of the last chapter! well Thanks fort he Review!

**timothy4111**- Thanks I'm glad you really like my story! and Kira probably will find out about Fllay soon! Thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**- yeah the balloon thingy was kinda funny lol well Thanks for the Review!

**may chan**- K thanks for the spelling on the last name and Thanks for the Review!

**kittyblah**- Yeah Athrun's really in love with her and Thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli-01**- Thanks I'm glad you really like my story and Thanks for the Review!

**Vampirewitch**- Here's the update! LOL thanks for the Review!

I'm so happy with all of those who reviewed and you can ask me question by AIMing me my AIM screen name is **SwTxInOcnTxJujUz **ok well here's the preview for the next chapter!

**/Conclusions/**

**/Chapter 8/**

Athrun and Kira will finally find out about each other? and waht will happen when Kira finds Lacus? and how long will Milly Keep Cagalli's secret to not tel Kira? When will they finout about Fllay? Find out in the next chapter ok!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	8. Conclusions

**- It Hurts -**

Hey ppls! well hoped u liked Chapter 7! ok i know my characters are very OOC! ok well i'm sorry! if u don't like them OOC then please don't read my story! ok but if u don't mind then read it ok! LOL well anyways i'm sorry i haven't updated in sooo long! it's because i've been busy with school now so yeah. Well i'll try and make this chapter long! but if it isn't then I'm very sorry! Well now on with the chapter!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Seed only this story idea!

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_"She's with her boyfriend" Athrun said in a snobbish way_

_"What Cagalli has a boyfriend?" Milly said looking confused_

_"Yeah he has brunnrtte hair and purple eyes"Athrun said_

_Milly was thinking and came to a conclusion 'Kira' "That's not her boyfriend Athrun" Milly said giggling alittle bit"_

_"Then who is he?" Athrun asked looking up at Milly_

_Dearka was just listening to the both of them_

_"He's Cagalli's twin brother, Kira" Milly said while smiling_

_"Oh" Ahtrun said feeling stupid_

_"Yeah he's just very overprotected of her and doesn't want her to talk to alot of guys" Milly said while giggling again_

_Athrun was now relieved that Cagalli didn't have a boyfriend yet cause now he still had a chance_

_Then the front door of the the mansion opened and came in Cagalli and Kira..._

**/Conclusions/**

**/Chapter 8/**

Cagalli and Kira opened the door to there house and saw Milly and Dearka and Athrun

Kira didn't know those two guys so Cagalli had to introduce them

Cagalli walked up and introduced Kira to Athrun and Dearka and vice versa

"So now every one knows each other" Cagalli said with a smile on her face

"Yeah" Milly said

"Hey where's Lacus?" Kira asked and then everyone pointed upstairs

Kira was going to walk up and go talk to her but then Milly pulled his arm and said "I don't think you shoueld go bother her now"

"Why?" Kira asked confused

"Beacause..." Milly then told him the whole story

"No not Lacus too" Kira said feeling that he let everyone down

"Kira it's not your fault" Cagalli said

"Yeah but she was with me and then I went on a ride with Fllay and we left her alone...I knew we should of never left her" Kira said almost in tears

Cagalli winced at the name Fllay and then she felt a pain in her chest and then passed out

Everyone saw this and Kira and Athrun ran up to Cagalli's side and then Athrun let Kira carry Cagalli since he was her brother

"Cagalli...No...Why does this have to happen to you?" Kira said hugging her and crying

Athrun decided to let her rest so Kira carried her up the stairs to her room and then settle her down on her bed

Kira and Athrun were sitting on each sides of her bed looking at her

Then Kira got up and said " Hey Athrun, can you watch my sister, while I go see Lacus?" Kira said with a smile on his face

"Yeah sure" Athrun said smiling too

"Sorry for what happen earlier please forgive me" Kira said

"No it's ok" Athrun said and then Kira left to Lacus

---------Kira & Lacus----------

Kira made it to the door and knocked but nobody answered, so he open the door to peek alittle bit and saw Lacus asleep

Kira went closer to her and sat on her bed by her and saw that her face was stain with tears and then she muttered "Kira"

Kira was shocked when he heard his name and then he saw that it was Lacus who said that and then he moved her hair from her face and then Lacus started to move and she woke up "Kira?"

"Yeah" Kira said smiling

"Oh Kira I was scared" Lacus said crying

"I'm sorry Lacus I wasn't there" Kira said hugging her and comforting her

Lacus then asked "Um...Kira can you do a favor for me?"

"Yes anything" Kira said looking at her angelic face

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Lacus asked

"Yeah just let me get my blanket and pillow" Kira said heading out but was stopped by Lacus

"No can you hold me for I can know your right beside me Protecting me" Lacus said with a little tear in her eyes

"Oh..O.okay" Kira said while getting in bed with Lacus and hugging her and now Lacus felt him and blushed and so did Kira

---------Milly & Dearka---------

Milly and Dearka were still in the living room

They were on the couch together and now they were watching TV and Milly was cuddling up to Dearka while Dearka wrapped his arm around her and then they both feel into a deep slumber...

---------Athrun & Cagalli---------

Athrun was in the room with Cagalli watching her but was also falling asleep but he kept himeself from falling asleep but he couldn't fight anymore and feel asleep

Then Cagalli started to wake up and then found Athrun asleep on the chair _'He looks cute when he's asleep' _Cagalli thought

Then she got up and then she woke up Athrun but Athrun was still half asleep and didn't know what was going on and Cagalli was guiding him to the bed and then layed him down and then she went on the bed and slept next to him and then Athrun still asleep put his arm around Cagalli's waist and said "Cagalli"

Cagalli looked at him but he was asleep, dreaming about her she then blushed and also fell asleep

---------Fllay---------

Fllay was still mad that Kira left him and was now combing her long red hair

"Kira you'll see what happens when you leave me again" Fllay said evily to herself

Then Fllay went to bed and fell asleep

--------Kira & Lacus-----------

It was now Morning and the woindow in Lacus room was shining in the room on Lacus face and then she woke up and felt someone holding her and then she remembered what happen yesterday night and saw Kira right next to her and she saw his face and thought _'He looks soo peaceful when he's asleep' _

She then got up and then Kira awoke

"Lacus" Lacus turned around and saw Kira awake

"Oh Sorry Kira did I wake you up?" Lacus asked

"Oh no" Kira said blushing thinking about yesterday night, and then he got up and then left the room while Lacus got ready and went downstairs to make breakfast and he went to go check on Cagalli

-------Milly & Dearka---------

Milly and Dearka was still asleep and then Lacus pasted by and saw them _'There soo cute together' _Lacus thought and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast

Dearka woke up and saw Milly asleep in his arms and thought she looks beautiful asleep and then he hugged her and then she started to wake up

"Good morning beautiful" Dearka said while he kissed her on the cheek and that made Milly blush

"Good morning to you too" Mily said and then she heard someone cooking in the kitchen and saw pink hair and then she got up and went to the kitchen leaving a clueless Dearka on the couch

Milly went in and saw Lacus cooking

"Oh Lacus your back to your reguilar self now!" Milly said happy and hugged her

"Yes" Lacus said smiling and hugging her friedn back

Then Dearka came in and saw them and asked "What's for breakfast?"

Lacus giggled and said "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon"

"Sound yummy" Dearka said and then went by Milly and hugged her which made her giggle and blush

-------Athrun & Cagalli---------

Athrun was asleep and was still hugging Cagalli but didn't know because he was like half asleep yesterday night and didn't know what was happening then the sun shined on his face waking him up and then he felt that he was hugging someone and then he saw that it was Cagalli and then Cagalli started to wake up too

"Good morning Sunshine" Athrun said and then Cagalli smiled and then she said "Good morning to you too" and then he hugged her and started to tickle her and she started laughing and then

"Uh hm!" both of them stopped and saw Kira at the door and then they both blused madly and then Kira said "Breakfast is almost ready" and then Kira glared at Athrun and then left

"Seems like your brother doesn't like me alot" Athrun said while looking at Cagalli

"Oh Kira's always like that when I'm with a guy" Cagalli said and then she went to her bathroom and got ready while Athrun went to another bathroom and then he was done and headed downstairs

When he got downstairs he saw Dearka, Milly, Lacus, and Kira sitting around a table so he took a seat by Dearka

"Good morning Athrun" Lacus said and handed him a plate full of food

"ThisisawesomeLacus" Dearka said while eating then Milly put a hand over his mouth and said "Don't eat and talk at the same time" and then everyone started to laugh and then Cagalli came down and then took a seat between to Kira and Athrun and then Lacus gave her a plate full of food and then she said "Thank you Lacus" and then she started to eat like crazy

"Woah Cagalli clam down or you'll choke" Athrun said while looking at how she was eating

"Well I'm very hungry I haven't ate for alongtime!" Cagalli said and then she took gulped down on glass of ornage juice and said "Finish" Then everyone laughed

"Hey what's soo funny?" Cagalli asked clueless

"Oh nothing sis" Kira said

Then they all got done and then they went out for awhile so they all decided to go to the mall and just chill

------Mall--------

They were all at the mall and then they were having a perfect time when they bumped into Fllay and her best friend Mia...

**A/N: hahahahaahaha another cliffy! LOL well sorry! Well did you like this chapter? and then next chapter will probably be out next weekend cuz i still need to type it! ok well anyways Remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks- **Thanks I'm glad you like it and Thanks for the review!

**cherrystraw- **No it's ok I know I'm rushing it but I'm sorry! I understand and I'm sorry if the characters are very OOC. Thanks for the review!

**animegirlfan- **I'm glad you love my story! here's my update! Thanks for the review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd- **Yeah that is true! well here's the update! and Thanks for the review!

**cloudy mind- **LOL ok well Thanks for the Review!

**kittyblah- **Well it is a romantic story and it's love at first sight! Well thanks for the review!

**rockerchick224- **No it's ok! Well thanks for the review!

**imuzuok- **Yes I know my grammer is off but I'm sorry I just get to tired to reread it and correct the spelling errors cuz i always write my storys at night and i get very tired so yeah Sorry! and thanks for the Review!

**lalala- **Lol yeah he was! well Thanks for the review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **Yeah Lacus does break my heart! LOL well Thanks for the review!

**jou-chan- **I'm sorry everyone is OOC! if you don't like them OOC then please don't read my story and flame me!

**cagalli12- **Oh ok well my story probably won't end soon it will probbaly end in like the teens chapter! but you never know when it'll end and Thanks fort he review!

**gundamseedluver- **Oh I'm sorry it was too violence! well Thanks for the review!

**jenniferseedlover- **Yeah LOL well Thanks for the review!

**I'm soo glad with all of you who reviewed! and please if your reading my story and not reviewing PLEASE DO! cuz the reviews are what keeps me going! so yeah please Review!**

**/Anger/**

**/Chapter 9/**

What will happen when they all bump into Fllay? and what will Mia and Fllay do to them? well find out in the next chapter!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	9. Anger

**- It Hurts -**

Hey ppls! LOL i know this is a fast update but i really wanted to update cuz i got an idea for my story! so yeah! LOL well anyways I see alot of ya'lls like my story so yeah Thanks! I love my reviewers! Well anyways on with the chapter!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to dissappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably alittle DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL D

**What happen in the last chapter...**

_They were all at the mall and then they were having a perfect time when they bumped into Fllay and her best friend Mia..._

**/Anger/**

**/Chapter 9/**

"Oh looky here what we have" Fllay said looking at the group of friends

"What do you want with us Fllay!" Cagalli said in an unfriendly way

Then Fllay just glared at Cagalli and went to go cling on to Kira's arm and Lacus was uneasy with this

Then Mia saw Athrun and thought _'He's cute'_

So Mia went up to Athrun and introuduced herself "Hi, I'm Mia and you are?" She said while getting close to Athrun and Cagalli could see this and was getting mad

"Back off Mia" Cagalli said

"Make me back off" Mia said

Then with that Cagalli pushed Mia and made Mia fall and was about to punch her until Kira grabbed her

"Kira let go of me" Cagalli said while she was trying to get free off his grip but couldn't because it was too strong

"No Cagalli... remember your still weak" Kira whispered the last part into Cagalli's ear and then Cagalli stopped and left off running

"Cagalli" Everyone said but Fllay and Mia

Then Athrun went to go run after her and so did Kira and Lacus and left Milly and Dearka with Fllay and Mia

Cagalli was running and running then she ran into the girls's restroom and went into a stall and locked it

Athrun and Kira saw that Cagalli went into a girl's bathroom and then they stopped cuz they couldn't go in and then Lacus caught up with them and asked "Where's Cagalli?" then Kira and Athrun both pointed to the girl's bathroom. So Lacus decided to go in and told Kira and Athrun to meet up with Milly and Dearka while she helps Cagalli. So they did as they were told and went back

_'What's wrong with Cagalli? Does she hate those girls?' _Athrun thought to himself

-------Back at the Foodcourt--------- (that's where they bumped into Fllay and Mia)

Athrun and Kira made it back and greeted Dearka and Milly again

"So where's Cagalli?" Milly asked consern about her friend

"She's in the Restroom with Lacus" Kira said

"Oh ok" Milly said

Then Kira felt someone grab on to his arm again and it was non other than Fllay

"Hey Kira, look what your trashy sister did to my best friend, Mia" Fllay said making her innocent face and pointing at Mia on the ground crying

"Oh I'm sorry Fllay, but my sister didn;t mean to do that" Kira said being his gentlemen self

Then Athrun saw that Mia was crying and went to go help her so he put his hand out

"Wanna hand?" Athrun asked with a gentle smile on his face sitcking out his hand infront of Mia

Mia looked up and saw Athrun's hand and took it while blushing

"Thanks" Mia said and then asked him "So as I was saying before that Bitch intrupted us, What's your name?"

Athrun winced at the word Mia called Cagalli but let it shrug off and answered "Oh my name is Athrun, Athrun Zala"

"Well your cute" Mia said hugging his arm and that made Athrun blush alittle,but was trying to get her off

"Why thank you" Athrun said

Then Dearka and Milly just looked at the two girls and two boys and blinked and then they decided to go eat and left Kira and Athrun since Athrun and Kira wanted to wait for Lacus and Cagalli

---------Kira & Athrun & Fllay & Mia----------

Fllay and Mia decided to leave and them and they bid goodbye and then went off walking

Then Fllay asked Mia "Hey do you wanna do something that'll make Athrun yours forever?"

Then Mia turned her head and said "Yeah, but he can't be with that bitch in the way"

"Well I want Kira too, but Lacus seems in the way so I know a way we could get rid of them" Fllay smiled evily and whispered into Mia's Ear and told her and Mia thought it was a good plan so they went home and asked Mia father's for mens

--------Cagalli & Lacus-----------

Lacus went to Cagalli and knocked on her stall but Cagalli answered with a "Go away"

Then Lacus said "It's me Lacus, come on Cagalli let's go back"

"No I don't wanna go back" Cagalli said refusing but then her stomach grumbled and then Lacus giggled and said "Come on Cagalli let's go eat"

Cagalli would refuse but she was still hungry so she gave in and went with Lacus back to the food court

--------Milly & Dearka--------

"Hey Milly, what's wrong with Cagalli?" Dearka asked as they sat on a table with their tray of food

"Well let's just say that she doesn't like Fllay or Mia" Milly said

"Well why doesn't she?" Dearka asked confused

"Um... I promised Cagalli I wouldn't tell anybody this and espeically Kira so if I tell you please don't tell Kira ok" Milly said

"Ok" Dearka said

"Well when Cagalli ran aways from home, she was in an alleyway and then Fllay brought some mens ,proably hired from her father, and then she told them to attack Cagalli cuz the day before Cagalli had punched Fllay in the face and also the person who cutted her up was also Fllay and her mens So don't tell Kira or Athrun because she doesn't want Kira and Athrun to go and Kill her so yeah" Milly said and took a sip from her coke

"Oh So the red haor girl was the one who injured Cagalli?" Dearka asked

"Yeah" Milly said

---------Kira & Athrun----------

They were glad that Fllay and Mia had left so then Kira asked "Hey wanna go buy something?"

Athrun turned his direction and said "Sure but what?"

"Um... I wanna buy something for Lacus" Kira said blushing

"Oh ok sure" Athrun said

"Hey don't you wanna buy something for my sis?" Kira asked

"Oh yeah of course" Athrun said remembering that he was going to buy Cagalli something

Then Kira and Athrun went to the jewelry shop and went to go buy them ring (No there not gonna ask them to marry them ok)

Kira had picked out a ring with a pink stone and Athrun bought a ring with a Green emeral in it so they payed the cashier and left off back to the Food court

------Lacus & Cagalli-------

Lacus and Cagalli went to go buy some food and found a seat, but they didn't see Dearka or Milly cuz Milly and Dearka already left

"Wow this is good food" Cagalli said which made Lacus giggle

Then Kira and Athrun arrived with trays of food too and Kira sat by Lacus while Athrun sat by Cagalli

"Hey Cagalli" Athrun said

"Hey" Cagalli said and then she felt someone grab her hand and then she saw it was Athrun and Athrun pulled her away from the table and went by a waterfall that was in the Mall

"Hey Cagalli I want...t..to g..give you s..some.thing" Athrun said getting nervous

"Yeah ok well hurry up I'm getting hungry" Cagalli said and it made Athrun Chuckle

"Ok well I just wanted to give you this" Athrun said pulling out a ring with a green emeral on it

Cagalli was shocked and then Athrun said "This is a ring to show that you are mines and only mines"

Cagalli then smiled and said "Thank you Athrun, and you know I'll be yours forever" Cagalli said putting the ring on her ring finger and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went back to the table leaving a shocked Athrun there

"Hey Lacus..um.. I was wondering if I c..could a..hh give you something?" Kira said nervously

"Yeah sure anything Kira" Lacus said putting on one of her most charming smiles

Then Kira got out a ring and gave it to Lacus and Lacus was shocked

"Um.. this ring represents the love that we share and that you'll always remember me as your love" Kira said while blushing

"Ahh Kira your so sweet" Lacus said and putted the ring on her ring finger and then put a kiss on his cheek and it made Kira blush more

Athrun and Cagalli got back to the table and then they saw a Red Kira and Cagalli started to laugh and so did Athrun

"Hey Lacus can you come with me to the restroom?" Cagalli asked

"Yeah sure" Lacus said getting up and then went to the restroom

--------Cagalli & Lacus in the restroom--------

"So Cagalli, what did you want to tell me?" Lacus asked

"Athrun Gave me a RING!" Cagalli said and showed Lacus the ring

"Wow it's pretty" Lacus said

"Well I was wondering why was my brother so red?" Cagalli asked Lacus

"Well I gave him a kiss on the cheek" Lacus said blushing

"Why?" Cagalli asked confused on why her best friend gave her brother a kiss

"Beacuse he gave me this" Lacus said showing her her pink ring

"Ahhh it's soo shiny!" Cagalli said looking at the ring

Just then the Doors busted open and came some men with masks on and then they grabbed Lacus and was aboutt o grab Cagalli but she kicked the guy, but there was too many so she was outnumbered and was tied up

Just then the men had tied up the both of them and then the mens ran out by running out the mall and threw both Cagalli and Lacus into a Limo and they ran into another car

Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Fllay and Mia sitting infront of them then she saw a shocked Lacus right beside her

Cagalli couldn't speak because tape was wrapped across her mouth and then Fllay said "Well look at the hopeless Cagalli and Lacus"

Then Cagalli was getting mad but her legs and arms were tied so she couldn't do anything

The Car came to a stop and then the two mens came and one carried Cagalli out and the other Lacus

The mens hopped into a helicopter with Mia and Fllay and then they ripped off the piece of tape off both of their mouth and putted two kind of medicine in there mouth and knocked them out

Then the helicopter flew in the air and went over an Ocean and dropped both Cagalli and Lacus out and let them died by drowning...

**A/N: muhahahahaahahahah Left u there with another cliffy! LOL sorry! but it's just soo good I had to take the chance! LOL well anyways hoped u liked it if u did please Review! well anyways i knoe this is updated very soon! But hoped u enjoyed it! well Remember Review!**

**UPDATE: Well my next update won't probably be till this weekend or probably around next week ok! cuz i still need to type the chapter ok!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**cagalli12-** Ok well is this fast enough? LOL well Thanks for the review!

**MXC -** the show- rocks my socks- LOL okay here's the update! and Thanks for the review!

**cloudy mind- **Oh thanks and I like Kira being overprotected too! and Thanks for the review!

**animegirlfan- **LOL thanks's I'm glad you LOVE it! lol well Thanks for the review!

**timothy4111- **LOL ok Thanks I'm glad you like my cliff hangers! LOL and Thanks for the review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **Thanks LOL yeah Kira so sweet! LOL well Thanks for the review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd- **K Thanks well here's my update now! LOL Thanks for the review!

**jenniferseedlover- **Thanks I'm glad you liked my Chapters! and Thanks for the review!

**Well I'm glad with those who reviewed! and I'm happy with those ppls who are reading my story but please review too ok! well anwyays C ya till next chapter!**

**/What happen/**

**/Chapter 10/**

What will happen to Cagalli and Lacus? And will Kira and Athrun find out? Also what happen to Milly and Dearka? well read to find out!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE XOXOANIMELUBER**


	10. What Happen

**It Hurts**

Hey ppls! Well I got to update cuz my brother did agree to let me update so YaY! LOL well anyways now on with my story! Ok! Lol J oh yeah I'mma add two new Characters in here ok!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL D

**What happen in the last chapter...**

Just then the Doors busted open and came some men with masks on and then they grabbed Lacus and were about o grab Cagalli but she kicked the guy, but there was too many so she was outnumbered and was tied up

Just then the men had tied up the both of them and then the men's ran out by running out the mall and threw both Cagalli and Lacus into a Limo and they ran into another car

Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Fllay and Mia sitting in front of them then she saw a shocked Lacus right beside her

Cagalli couldn't speak because tape was wrapped across her mouth and then Fllay said "Well look at the hopeless Cagalli and Lacus"

Then Cagalli was getting mad but her legs and arms were tied so she couldn't do anything

The Car came to a stop and then the two men came and one carried Cagalli out and the other Lacus

The men's hopped into a helicopter with Mia and Fllay and then they ripped off the piece of tape off both of their mouth and putted two kind of medicine in there mouth and knocked them out

Then the helicopter flew in the air and went over an Ocean and dropped both Cagalli and Lacus out and let them died by drowning...

**/What Happen/**

**/Chapter 10/**

Cagalli woke and saw she was in a room but it wasn't familiar to her and then she saw a guy on the right of her and he had Forrest green hair and blue eyes.

"Hello sleepy head" the guy said with a warm smile

"Um Hi" Cagalli said and smiled back

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ryo Ichi and yours?" He asked and smiled again

"Well all I know is that my name is Cagalli and I don't seem to remember my last name" Cagalli said

'_It seems this girl has lost her memories and now she can't remember them' _Ryo thought and then he turned to her and said "Oh well you'll probably remember them when you see something"

"Yeah" Cagalli then sighed and looked out the window and it shined on her face making her face kinda sparkle and that made Ryo blush

"So you hungry?" Ryo asked

Cagalli turned to him and said "Yeah" then she out of bed but then tripped and she was about to hit the floor but Ryo caught her on her back and there faces were inches apart and that made both of them blush madly

--------Lacus--------

Lacus woke up and saw a guy next to her with light brown hair and red ruby eyes, and then he said "Hey"

"Hi" Lacus replied with her soft voice and when she looked at him he started to blush and turned a shade of pink

"Um my sister and I rescued you from the ocean because we saw that you were unconscious so we took you in and took care of you" He said

"Oh I'm very pleased and thank you for taking me in" Lacus said while showing him one of her sweetest smile and that also made him blush too

"So what's your name? My name is Kazu Lee" the guy asked

"Um all I know is my first name it's Lacus" Lacus said trying to remember her last name but it just hurt her head more and Kazu saw this and stopped her from thinking

"It's ok you don't have to think so hard" Kazu said being concerned and held her hands to stop her from thinking

Lacus blushed and so did he

Then Kazu sister came in and said "Dinner's ready" and then she saw Lacus awake and ran and hugged her

Lacus was surprised and then the unfamiliar lady stopped and said "Sorry I'm Kami Lee, Kazu's older sister" She said with a big smile

"Oh I'm Lacus it's nice to meet you" Lacus said also smiling

--------Kira & Athrun-------

Kira and Athrun were still at the mall but then the mall was about to close and they didn't know where the girls were at so they both decided to go to Athrun's house and spend a night there so yeah they had stayed there.

------Cagalli------

Then they got up and went down stairs and Cagalli saw a little girl in the kitchen making breakfast and it smelled good and then she looked at Ryo and asked "Who's that little girl?"

Ryo looked at her and smiled "Oh that's my little sister, Rika; she's about 10 years old"

"Oh" Cagalli said and then they went to go sit down and have breakfast

Rika looked at Cagalli and then turned to her and asked "What's your name?"

Cagalli looked up and said "Cagalli"

"Pretty name!" Rika jumped up and smiled and that made Cagalli laugh a little and also Ryo too

------Lacus-------

Then they went down to have breakfast that Kami had made and then Lacus said "This is good"

"Thank you, Lacus" Kami replied and then she looked to her brother and noticed that he was staring at Lacus and then she smiled an evil smile

Then Kazu was done with his breakfast and then went outside and just stared at the ocean and looked at the sunrise

Lacus was done with her food and was going to wash the dishes, but Kami told her that she was going to do it so then Lacus went to go check on Kazu and then she found him outside looking at the sunrise so she went by him and grabbed his hand in hers and that made Kazu blush madly and when he looked at her face he smiled and so did she

**A/N: Hey ppls well I know this is not a good chapter but I'm sorry cuz my mom is like gonna get mad if I don't get off the computer so yeah please forgive me! Well anyways remember to review! Ok well did ya like the chapter? Well I wrote it on my bro's computer cuz he let me so YaY! LOL well remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luvs ya'lls!**

**Chapter 9: Anger**

**Bebexchink- **Thanks I'm glad you like my story! And Thanks for the review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd- **LOL ok I'll keep it up! Well thanks for the review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **Thanks I'm glad u liked the chapter and sorry for not updating fast enough so yeah thanks for he review!

**Ksdhfklad- **Well read the chapter to find out! LOL well thanks for the review!

**Life.Love.Hate.Death.- **Thanks I'm glad u like the story! Well here's the update! And thanks for he review!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks- **LOL I'm soo sorry but they didn't die! LOL thanks for the review!

**purple1- **LOL Thanks I'm glad u like it! Well thanks for the review!

**taitaliney2049- **Thanbks you I'm glad u really like my story and Thanks for the review!

**kitty1225- **Oh ok well Thanks for the review!

**Imuzuok- **Thanks I'm glad u really like it and Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 10: A/N**

**Gundamseedluver- **I'm not taking care of a baby anymore! Lol I already gfot done with that project! Lol well right now my computer's broken so yeah ok! Well thanks for the review!

**Canadain-Girl- **Thanks I'm glad you like my story! And I'm glad u think I'm a good writer! LOL well I'll go check your story out when I have the chance cuz like I'm just sooo busy so yeah Sorry! And Thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **LOL ok well he did let me use it and he said Hi backs lol well thanks for the review!

**LacusIdol - CagalliFan- **LOL thanks! Well thanks for the review!

**Ok well I think that's all who reviewed and if I didn't get ur name please tell me ok! Well next chapter will be up probably late ok!**

**/Crushes/**

**/Chapter 11/**

Well let's see who are these crushes? Well u could probably guess and figure out so yeah LOL! And what's Kira and Athrun gonna do before when they find out that Cagalli and Lacus drown? Well find out in the next chapter ok byes!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	11. Crushes

**It Hurts**

Hey ppls! Well I'm soo sorry I didn't update in soo long! Well I'll try and make this chapter long ok! And if it isn't then I'm sorry it's cuz I'm not feeling all good and yeah and I have a lot of school things I need to worry about so yeah my parents are saying I need to spend my time more on school work then on the computer so yeah! Uggh parents! LOL well now on with the chapter!

Well to WARN ya'll Characters are gonna be very OOC ok! Sorry but it goes along with the story ok!

Also Cagalli and Lacus are not close to each other ok but Ryo and Kazu know each other.

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL J

**What happen in the last chapter………**

------Cagalli------

Then they got up and went down stairs and Cagalli saw a little girl in the kitchen making breakfast and it smelled good and then she looked at Ryo and asked "Who's that little girl?"

Ryo looked at her and smiled "Oh that's my little sister, Rika; she's about 10 years old"

"Oh" Cagalli said and then they went to go sit down and have breakfast

Rika looked at Cagalli and then turned to her and asked "What's your name?"

Cagalli looked up and said "Cagalli"

"Pretty name!" Rika jumped up and smiled and that made Cagalli laugh a little and also Ryo too

------Lacus-------

Then they went down to have breakfast that Kami had made and then Lacus said "This is good"

"Thank you, Lacus" Kami replied and then she looked to her brother and noticed that he was staring at Lacus and then she smiled an evil smile

Then Kazu was done with his breakfast and then went outside and just stared at the ocean and looked at the sunrise

Lacus was done with her food and was going to wash the dishes, but Kami told her that she was going to do it so then Lacus went to go check on Kazu and then she found him outside looking at the sunrise so she went by him and grabbed his hand in hers and that made Kazu blush madly and when he looked at her face he smiled and so did she

**/Crushes/**

**/Chapter 11/**

----Cagalli-----

"Wow this breakfast was yummy" Cagalli said and sat back "I'm stuffed"

Ryo and Rika both laughed at the sight of what Cagalli was doing and being not lady like

Cagalli laughed with them and then she smiled and brought her plate to the sink and started to clean but then Rika said "Oh no please let me do it, you're a guest to the house just sit out and relax ok" Roka said with a smile on her face. Cagalli couldn't say no so she went to go sit by Ryo on the couch and hugged his arm which made Ryo blush a deep color of red

Cagalli looked up and said "You're blushing" and smiled

Ryo looked away but when he was about to say something Cagalli grabbed his hand and ran outside to the beach and then she started to go and play in the water happily like a little kid which made Ryo smile

----Lacus----

Lacus and Kazu were still outside together and then Lacus wanted him to bring her to the city and she wanted him to show her around so he decided to go

They made it to the city and Lacus loved it she saw this cute little stuffed animal and asked Kazu to buy it for her and he couldn't say no to that beautiful face so he bought it for her which made her really happy

Then Kazu went to the market cuz his sister told him to buy some grocery and then he told Lacus to stay outside by door so she could wait for him and she did as she was told and stayed there hugging the teddy bear.

Then out of no where these gang of guys comes by and say "Hey miss you a hottie do you wanna come with us?" the perverted guy asked as he inched closer to Lacus and Lacus was getting scared so she screamed and then they grabbed her and put tape over her mouth and tied her up and then they brought her to an alley and the main guy was unbuttoning her shirt

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazu was paying for his grocery when some guy came in and said "Kazu **your girl** was kidnapped"

Kazu looked up and said "What!" and then he pushed the guy out of the way and went to go looked for her and then he heard a scream

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey put another tape over her mouth for you could shut her up for sure" the main guy said to one of his gang members and that guy did as he was told

Lacus bit the guy's hand and screamed again and then she saw someone at the end of the alley way and looked familiar but then that guy she bit kicked her in the stomach which knocked her out

Kazu was anger about this and he beat up the guys in a few minutes and they all ran off and then he saw Lacus on the floor unconscious so he picked her up and went home running

-------Cagalli--------

Ryo was staring at Cagalli and thinking _'She's so cute' _

Cagalli and Ryo were still at the beach and Cagalli was playing in the water still and then she said "Hey Ryo come and join me!" Ryo was out of his daze and snapped back to reality and said "oh no it's ok"

Cagalli pouted and ran off sad

Ryo felt ashamed of himself and ran after her

Cagalli was still running and then she bumped into a guy with a girl in his hands and then both of them fell to the ground and then Cagalli looked up and said "Sorry" and then she help the guy up and then she say a girl on the ground and say pink hair and thought Lacus and then her head started to hurt so she fell to the ground holding her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazu saw this and looked at the blonde haired girl on the ground and then he went beside her and asked "What's wrong?"

Ryo ran up to Kazu and was shocked to see his childhood friend which he hasn't seen for years and said "Is it you Kazu Lee?"

Kazu looked up cuz he heard someone call his name and then as he looked his eyes widen and said "Ryo Ichi?"

The both of them just stared at each other since they hadn't seen each others in soo long, but they stopped there staring when they heard Cagalli give out a loud scream and then she fainted

Ryo saw this and ran up to her and said "Cagalli…Cagalli are you alright?" he then picked her up and started to shake her lightly but she remain unconscious

Kazu looked at the both of them and then he looked over at Lacus and then he picked her up and said to Ryo "It's nice seeing you again but I have to bring her home and see if she's ok"

Ryo looked up and said "Yeah same here well I guess I'll see you when I see you" and then they both bid each other goodbyes and then Ryo picked up Cagalli bridal style and started his way home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazu made his way home and then he put Lacus softly on her bed and then his older sister came in and asked what happen

Kazu told his sister what happen and then he left the room and went to his own while his sister took a look at Lacus

Kazu made it to his room and took out a picture from under his bed and on the picture was a green-haired little boy putting an arm around a light brown-haired little kid and they both were smiling

Kazu laid down on his bed and thought _'So you finally came back from all these years'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo made it home and then he called Rika to bring him a wet cloth and then he went to Cagalli's room and laid her down then Rika came in with a wet cloth and said "Here" Ryo thanked his little sister and put the wet cloth on Cagalli's head and then he pulled the blanket's over here and let her rest.

Ryo went to his room and went to his closet and found a box and then he dug through the box and found the same picture Kazu was holding and smiled at the picture

Then he thought _'so your still here'_

------Athrun & Kira--------

Athrun and Kira were now really worried about what happen to Cagalli and Lacus and then they decided to go look for them with each other so now they were at the park searching

Then out of no where Mia and Fllay came out and said "Hey there cuties"

Then Mia went by Athrun and started to cling to him while Fllay went to Kira and hugged his arm

"Um…..Fllay we need to search for Cagalli and Lacus so could u please let go of my arm" Kira said

"Oh don't waste your time searching for them because they died already" Fllay said acting sad

"WHAT!" Kira and Athrun said shocked

**(A/N: Should I stop here? LOL Nah I'll continue for ya reviews and readers who don't review! LOLJ)**

Fllay and Mia both had sad look on there face and Athrun asked "How did they die?"

"Well….it's hard to say….Well you see Cagalli and Lacus were together but then they left outside and so Fllay and I went to go follow them and then these guy attacked us and grabbed us four. Then they were about to kill all of us but then Cagalli cut both mines and Fllay's rope and was about to cut Lacus but it was to late and it was to late for herself so before she died she told us to run" Mia said with a fake tear coming out of her eyes and then Athrun comforted her feeling sad and Mia grin

Kira busted into tears and then he fell to the ground and started to cry and thought _'So both of them died as heroes' _

Then Fllay went up to him and comforted him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kira and Athrun did a funeral for Cagalli and Lacus and they invited everyone

Milly started to cry and thought _'my only two best friends' _

Dearka saw this and comforted her

Uzumi went to Kira and said "You're now going have to take over Cagalli's job"

Kira nodded and the funeral ended and Athrun and Kira were still at the grave and looked at them tomb stone and on Cagalli's is said

_Cagalli Yula Attha_

"_A HERO"_

_A great Orb princess, a great friend, a great sister, a great daughter, and a great girlfriend is now _

'_An Angel'_

On Lacus it said

_Lacus Clyne_

"_A HERO"_

_A great songstress, a great friend, a great daughter, and a great girlfriend is now_

'_An Angel'_

Kira and Athrun just stared at it and Kira started to cry again and a tear fell on Lacus's tomb stone while Athrun cried and a tear fell on Cagalli's tomb stone

**A/N: Well hope ya ppls liked that chapter! Well if u did then review ok! Lol it took forever to type up and yeah lol! Right no9w I should be sleeping but I'm not so yeah! Well I know Ryo's and Kazu friendship is like Kira's and Athrun's but oh well couldn't think so yeah! Well I don't know when my next update is gonna be so yeah just bear with me ppls cuz I'm very Busy ok! Well remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**Canadain-Girl- **No problem and here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**cloudy mind- **Thanks I'm glad u liked the chapter and here's the update! Thanks for the Review!

**animegirlfan- **LOL I'm glad u liked the chapter and here's the update sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks-** LOL maybe the ring will lol well Thanks for the review!

**jenniferseedlover- **LOL I'm glad it's exciting you! Lol well Thanks for the review!

**imuzuok- **LOL ok here's the update sorry it took long! Thanks for the review!

**timothy4111- **LOL you do that well Thanks for the review!

**mayberry63- **It's ok I know I need to work on my grammar and stuff like that so yeah and sorry of the characters being very OOC it just goes along with the story so yeah! Thanks for the review!

**cherribunni- **I'm glad you think this is good! Well I'm sorry I took along time to update but here it is! And thanks I'm glad u like my fanfic! Thanks for the review!

**Well I'm glad for those who reviewed well those ppls who do read my story please remember to REVIEW! Ok cuz those are what keeps me going!**

**/Reunited/**

**/Chapter 12/**

Well what happens when Ryo and Kazu finally see each other again? And what will happen with Cagalli and Lacus? And what will Athrun and Kira do since they think Cagalli and Lacus died? What do you think Mia and Fllay would do? Well you have to find out in the next chapter ok!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Lots of love xoxoanimeluber**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! J**


	12. Reuntied

**It Hurts**

Hey ppls! sorry i haven't been updating my story! it's cuz my computer broke and then i had to use my bro's! so yeah my bro wouldn't let me post them so yeah but not i have my computer fixed so YaY! LOL well anyways hope ya'll gonna like this chapter ok! i'll try to make it as long as i can ok!

**NOTE: **The character are OOC cuz remember they don't remember how they were alongtime ago!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………**

_The next day Kira and Athrun did a funeral for Cagalli and Lacus and they invited everyone_

_Milly started to cry and thought 'my only two best friends' _

_Dearka saw this and comforted her_

_Uzumi went to Kira and said "You're now going have to take over Cagalli's job"_

_Kira nodded and the funeral ended and Athrun and Kira were still at the grave and looked at them tomb stone and on Cagalli's is said_

_Cagalli Yula Attha_

"_A HERO"_

_A great Orb princess, a great friend, a great sister, a great daughter, and a great girlfriend is now _

'_An Angel'_

_On Lacus it said_

_Lacus Clyne_

"_A HERO"_

_A great songstress, a great friend, a great daughter, and a great girlfriend is now_

'_An Angel'_

_Kira and Athrun just stared at it and Kira started to cry again and a tear fell on Lacus's tomb stone while Athrun cried and a tear fell on Cagalli's tomb stone_

**/Reunited/**

**/Chapter 12/**

Cagalli woke up and Rika was right there beside her and then Rika said "So are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cagalli said smiling and Rika smiled back at her

Then Ryo came by and asked "So how are you Cagalli? Are you alright?" and then Cagalli smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm alright"

Ryo then asked "Hey ya two, do u want to go out with me for awhile while i visit an old friend?" he asked with a smile and then Cagalli and Rika smiled and said "Sure" and then Cagalli held onto Rika's hand and they went out while Ryo locked the door.

---------Kazu & Lacus----------

Kazu was still in his room and thinking about Ryo still and then he heard a knock on the door and it was his older sister, Kami, and so he said "Come in" and then Kami came in and asked "What's the matter?"

Kazu looked up and gave Kami the picture

Kami looked at the picture and then she said "Oh Ryo and RikaI remember them, you and him were the best of friends" then she looked over and saw Kazu's facial expression and then she was about to say something but then Kazu intrupted her and said "I saw him..."

Kami's eyed widen "What, but I thought they moved and never was going to come back?"

"Well looks like they came back" Kazu said and then he left his room, while Kami was sitting on his bed still looking at the picture

While Kazu went out he saw Lacus awake in the kitchen cooking dinner already

"What Lacus I tought u weren't feeling well?" Kazu asked and then Lacus turned over and smiled "I'm alright right now and will always be when your with me" she said as she smiled and that made Kazu blush

"Well..." Kazu was about to say something but then they heard the doorbell ring, so Kazu went to go answer it while Lacus was still preparing dinner

Kazu opened the door and saw...Ryo, Rika, and a blonde girl he didn't know but saw earlier and guessed her name was Cagalli since he heard Ryo call it earlier

"Ryo..." was all Kazu could say

Then Rika said "Hey wat about me!" then Kazu looked down and said "Oh Rika Hey!" and then he patted her head and smiled and then Rika smiled too but was kinda mad that he was patting her head and then Rika saw Kami come out of the room and then she ran in and gave Kami a big hug.

Kami was surprised but then she saw that it was Rika and then Kami smiled and said "It's been alongtime since I've seen you" and then Rika said "Yeah it's been 4 years I've counted!" and then they both laughed

Kazu then invited in Ryo and Cagalli, then Cagalli turned her head and saw Lacus and that made her head hurt more cuz all these flashbacks came into her head and then she fell to the floor holding her head. Ryo saw this and went to Cagalli's side and then Kazu told Kami and Rika to keep Lacus busy in the kitchen while he help Ryo with Cagalli cuz he thinks that Cagalli and Lacus knows each other, so he help Ryo pick up the unfamiliar blonde named Cagalli and put her on the couch and Ryo sat by her while Cagalli was holding on to Ryo's hand which made Ryo blush and Kazu saw this and smiled.

"I think I know why she keeps on having these headaches when she sees Lacus" Kazu said and then Ryo guessed that the girl with pink hair was Lacus. "I think it's because Lacus and Cagalli know each other..." Ryo intrupted him and asked "Wait did you find Lacus near the beach unconscious?" and then Kazu answered "Yeah why?" Ryo then said "It's because I also found Cagalli near the beach unconscious"

"Then that is it they do know each other but they don't remember since they forgot their memories and all" Kazu said "Yeah" Ryo said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami and Rika went into the kitchen and saw Lacus making Dinner and then Lacus heard people coming in the kitchen and then she turned around and saw Kami and an unfimaliar face

"Lacus this is Rika, Rika this is Lacus" Kami introduced them

"Hi"Lacus said with a bright smile and Rika thought she was the prettiest person she's ever seen and said "Wow ur really pretty" and that made Lacus blush and she said "Thanks"

Kami smiled at the two and then she said "Ya two get to know each other while I'll go check on Kazu and Ryo ok" and then she left

"Who's Ryo?" Lacus asked Rika and then Rika asked "Oh he's my big brother and he and Kazu are the same age and were childhood best friends"

The word childhood hit Lacus head and then all these flashbacks came into her head they were about Kira and Athrun and then she fell to the floor holding her head and then Rika saw this and ran over to her side and was asking "Lacus, are you ok?" and then Lacus looked up and said "Yeah, I'm fine" and then she went to go take a drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami walked in and saw Cagalli sitting close to Ryo and Kazu sitting on the opposite side and then Kami sat next to Kazu and asked "Who is that blonde?" and then Kazu looked at her and said "Her name is Cagalli" and then he and Ryo explained the whole thing to Kami and now Kami was informed and then introduced herself

"Hi I'm Kami Lee, Kazu's older sister" and then she held out her hand and then Cagalli looked at her and said "I'm Cagalli, and I don't seem to remember my last name sorry" and then shook Kami's hand "It's ok" Kami said smiling and then Cagalli smiled too

"Hey Cagalli, do you want to go hang out at the workout room with me?" Kami asked and then Cagalli blinked and said "Yeah" So the both of them went to the workout room while they left Ryo and Kazu together

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli saw the room and thought _'Wow' _

Kami asked "Hey want to work out on ur fighting skills?" and then Cagalli nodded and then Cagalli gave it her best and she was beating up the punching bag and then Kami said "Wow your really good"Cagalli swepted a sweat off her forehead and said "Thanks"

Cagalli and Kami worked out more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why did you come back?" Kazu asked Ryo and then Ryo answered "It's because my father, he thought I was old enough to stay by myself and then Rika decided to come along since I said I was coming back to live here"

"Oh, but how do u pay for the rent?" Kazu asked and then Ryo said "Oh my Father sends me money when I need some and I have a part-time job too so yeah"

Then the two got to know each other more since all these years...

---------Kira & Athrun------------

Kira was now doing Cagalli's job and it was difficult "Wow, how does Cagalli do all of these stuff" Kira said asmazed at all the work Cagalli did. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Athrun "Come in"

Athrun came in and sat infront of Kira and then said "Wow I sure miss Cagalli and coming to visit her here" Athrun said while a single tear fell out of his eyes and then Kira saw this and said "Lacus too..." and then the boys were thinking of their fiancee and then Fllay and Mia came in while Fllay hugged Kira and Mia hugged Athrun and then both girls saw tears in the boys eyes and then wiped them away with their handkercheif (sp?)

Athrun and Kira looked up and saw the two girls and then Fllay said "Hey I thought ya two were gonna go on a double date with us?"

"Sorry Fllay but me and Athrun aren't at that time to date again" Kira said thinking about Lacus...

"Yeah I'm sorry Mia" Athrun said thinking about Cagalli...

"Fine then!" Fllay and Mia said at the same time and left the room while slaming the door...

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! Well i tried to make it intresting and i was explaining alot so yeah LOL well anyways tell me how it was! Okay! Well anyways I don't know when the next update is gonna be probably like next month or when i have time ok! well Remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**cagallifan- **Thanks I'm glad u like it and Thanks for the review!

**lina- **Okay thanks for the advice! I'll try to remember it while i'm writing ok! Thanks for the review!

**ZBoi- **They probably will reunite laterz! LOL well Thanks for the review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**- Thanks for always understanding me! LOL well yeah they are from... But don't tell anyone LOL well anyways Thanks for the review!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd- **LOL yeah well here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**krystal54- **LOL Hey Krystal! LOL yeah i know well anyways Thanks for the review!

**takari love- **LOL its alright! Well yeah and Thanks for the review!

**Thanks too all that actually reviewed! and peoples that are reading it but aren't reviewing... PLEASE REVIEW! it keeps me going! ok so yeah Review!**

**/Friendly hangouts/**

**/Chapter 13/**

Well this is about what all of them gonna do? LOL it's gonna be in pairs though! LOL well c ya ppls till next chapter! ok! Byes!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love xoxoanimeluber **


	13. Friendly hangouts

**It Hurts**

Hey ppls! Well here's chapter 13! LOL man I do not know when I'm going to end the story so yeah! LOL it might in probably soon if i run out of Ideas! LOL well anyways now on with the story!

**NOTE: **The character are OOC cuz remember they don't remember how they were alongtime ago!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………  
**

_Athrun and Kira looked up and saw the two girls and then Fllay said "Hey I tought ya two were gonna go on a double date with us?" _

_"Sorry Fllay but me and Athrun aren't at that time to date again" Kira said thinking about Lacus..._

_"Yeah I'm sorry Mia" Athrun said thinking about Cagalli..._

_"Fine then" Fllay and Mia said at the same time and left the room while slaming the door..._

**/Friendly hangouts/**

**/Chapter 13/**

-------Kazu's house---------

"Hey Kazu, you wanna go to the fair there having at the National Park?" Ryo asked him

"Sure, lets go ask the others to come along with us" Kazu said smiling and went to go call Lacus and Rika while Ryo went to go call Cagalli and Kami

------Cagalli & Kami--------

Cagalli and Kami were really having a workout now and Kami was really amazed at what Cagalli could do

"Hey ya two" they both turned around and saw Ryo and then Cagalli ran to Ryo and hugged him and then Ryo fell to the floor blushing and Kami was giggling

"Oh no I got sweat all over you!" Cagalli said dissapointed

"No it's alright" Ryo said smiling and then Kami said "You could probably borrow a shirt from Kazu and Cagalli you should go take a shower and you could wear one of my clothing"

Then they left and Kami went to go look for Kazu

----Lacus & Rika------

Lacus and Rika were having a very nice time playing Tea party and they were having a good chat too

"Hey ya" Kazu said and then the both of them looked up and saw Kazu and then he said "Hey were about to get ready to go to the fair, so get ready ok" and then Lacus smiled at him and Kazu saw her and he blushed

Rika saw this and smiled then she grabbed Lacus hand and then she bumped into Kami

"Oh sorry Kami!" Rika apologized "It's alright Rika" Kami said smiling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Cagalli and Ryo came in with each other and was smiling, but this time when Cagalli looked at Lacus she didn't have any headaches and neither did Lacus so Cagalli went to go introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Cagalli!" Cagalli said smiling and reaching out her hand to shake. Lacus saw her and smiled back shyly "Hi I'm Lacus" and then shook Cagalli's hand

Then all was silent and then Rika broke it by saying "Lets go to the fair NOW!"

All of them then jumped up and laughed

-------Fair--------

They all decided to go in pairs

Ryo & Kazu

Kami & Rika

Cagalli & Lacus

(A/N: the reason I put them in pairs like this sooo they get to know each other more and also it works with this chapter ok!)

------Kami & Rika-------

"Hey Rika, what ride you want to go on first?" Kami asked her

"Um...the marry-go-round!" Rika said smiling "Okay sure" Kami said and then they went to go buy tickets and then went on the ride just having the time of their lives

-----Cagalli & Lacus-------

Cagalli and Lacus were having the time of their lives too

"Hey Lacus, are you hungry?" Cagalli asked. Lacus said "Yeah kinda"

"Okay lets go EAT!" Cagalli said and bought cotton candy for the both of them

"Hey Lacus, what's your last name?" Cagalli asked

"Oh I'm sorry but I seem I don't remember" Lacus said looking dissapointed

"It's okay the same here I don't even know my last name either" Cagalli said putting on a smile to make Lacus happy

"Oh" Lacus said smiling now

"Let's go on a ride now!" Cagalli said pulling Lacus's hand and went into a line to go on a ride

----Kazu & Ryo-------

"Hey Ryo, Do u think the girls will be okay?" Kazu asked conserned

"I don't know do you want to follow them?" Ryo asked

"Yeah lets go" Kazu said and then they both left to go look for Cagalli and Lacus

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli and Lacus just got off the ride

"That was soooo much FUN!" Cagalli said really happy right now

"Yes I must say it was exciting" Lacus said smiling

Then Cagalli and Lacus were walking around they didn't know some guys were following them and it was a gang of guys too

"Hey can we take a break Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she couldn't kep up with Cagalli

"Yeah sure let's go rest near that bench outside the fair so you can get some fresh air okays?" Cagalli sais "Sure" Lacus said and then they made it outside and sat on a bench watching the stars

"Wow these stars are pretty" Cagalli said

"Well not as beautiful as you sweet thing" Cagalli turned her head and saw a guy with purple hair

"Ewwww who are you guys?" Cagalli asked as she look at his gang

"I'm Yunna and this is my gang" He said as he was inching up closer to Cagalli and a guy with black hair came up behind Lacus and grabbed her "Hey big bro, can I have this girl?" and then Yunna turned and looked and said "Sure go ahead Yame and I'll have this listtle cutie right here" then he reached out and tried to grab her but instead Cagalli dodged him and then punched him in the face and said "No one's gonna have me or Lacus"

"That Bitch, get her!" Yunna said as he was holding his face and then pointed his group members to attack Cagalli

Cagalli grabbed Lacus and told her to run and then Lacus said "But what about you?"

"Just forget abour me just go and find Ryo and Kazu" said Cagalli as she was preparing herself to fight and Lacus ran off

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli threw a fist at the first guy and hit his stomach and then that guy fell down. Then a guy came up to her and try to kick her but instead she jumped and kicked him to the ground and then all of a sudden a guy comes up to her and hits her with a stick and that made her fall down and cough out blood, but she didn't give up she got back up and started to fight again. It didn't last long because Cagalli got it by a wooden sword and that made her fall to the ground and then the other group members were punching and kicking her

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was now cryin her eyes out and then she bumped into Kazu and she looked up and hugged him and said "Kazu, you have to help Cagalli she's in trouble"

When Ryo heard that he was shocked and then he asked "Where is she?" and Lacus pointed to the Direction and all of them went to go find Cagalli

_'I hope Cagalli's alright' _Ryo kept on saying to himself...

**A/N: YaY! finally done with that chapter! Well yeah i know this chapter SUCKED! but oh well you have to deal with it cuz I have alot of school work i needa do ok! So yeah i'm kinda getting low grades now so yeah needa stop going on the computer and STUDY! Well remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**cagallifan- **Well yeah maybe she does? LOL well Thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **LOL oh wow! Well thxs for keeping the secret! Well Thanks for the Review!

**takari love- **Yeah well the memories will come back very soon! Thanks for the Review!

**cherribunni- **LOL well here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**Hey I Love ya guys who left me a Review! Well i'm kind of dissapointed cuz i didn't get alot of reviews so yeah! ppls who are reading this PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! goes on knees and begs There what keeps me going on with this story so yeah! No REVIEWS No MORE CHAPTER! REVIEW MORE CHAPTERS!**

**/Rescue Cagalli/**

**/Chapter 13/**

Well what's going to happen? are the three goping to make it in time! Well you'll have to find out in my next chapter!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love xoxoanimeluber **


	14. Rescue Cagalli

**It Hurts**

Hey ppls! YaY I finally had the chance to write this chapter! so please don't think it's gonna be all good cuz I'm doing it all in one night when I'm suppose to be studying for my History Benchmark! ok so yeah be happy I got this chapter done! Well anyways on with the Story!

**NOTE: **The character are OOC cuz remember they don't remember how they were alongtime ago!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………  
**

_Lacus was now cryin her eyes out and then she bumped into Kazu and she looked up and hugged him and said "Kazu, you have to help Cagalli she's in trouble"_

_When Ryo heard that he was shocked and then he asked "Where is she?" and Lacus pointed to the Direction and all of them went to go find Cagalli_

_'I hope Cagalli's alright' Ryo kept on saying to himself..._

**/Rescue Cagalli/**

**/Chapter 14/**

Ryo, Kazu, and Lacus finally made it and could see Cagalli knocked out on the floor and they could see that a guy with purple hair was trying to rape her.

Ryo saw this and was furious and ran to the guy and punched the guy in the face who was about to rape her. Ryo then said "Get aways from her," and you could see the anger in his eyes. Yunna was shocked that a guy just punched his face and said "How dare you hit my beautiful face! Guys get him!" and with that Yunna ran off with some of his gang memebers but not all of them. Ryo was really mad right now and didn't care about that purple hair guy, but a guy from behind hit Ryo and he fell to the floor but then Ryo got back up and upper cutted the guy.

Kazu saw this and went to go help Ryo and he told Lacus "Stay back ok" and so she nodded her head and watched. Kazu came and elbowed a guys stomach and made the guy fall to the floor spitting out blood.

Lacus was scared still and she still had shivers when she saw the guys fighting and then she felt someone come up behind her and grab her and they covered her mouth, but she bit the on the finger and screamed. Kazu heard her scream and ran to her side and kicked the guy and he fell to the floor.

"You ok Lacus?" Kazu asked being conserned

"Yes, I'm fine now Kazu, Thanks to you" Lacus smiled and that made Kazu blush

Ryo punched the last guy to the floor and then the rest ran off. Ryo then ran to Cagalli's side and picked her up and hugged her with tears in his eyes and whispered "Oh Cagalli please be alright..." Then he heard a groan and then he pulled Cagalli away to look at her face, while a tear drop fell on her face and she was opening her eyes. "Ryo?" Cagalli said opening her eyes fully.

"Yes Cagalli it's me" Ryo said smilingwith tears in his eyes

Cagalli reached her hand to his face and wipped the tear away and smile saying "I'm alright, just need some rest" and with that she fell into a sleep. Ryo picked her up and went to Kazu and Lacus.

"Is she alright, Ryo?" Kazu asked looking at his friend

"Yeah, She's gonna be fine, she just needs some rest" Ryo said smiling

"That's good news" Lacus said

Then they went off home. Kami called Kazu's cellphone and told them that Rika fell asleep so she went home.

They soon made it home and Ryo laid Cagalli on the couch and Kami came by and asked "What happen?" and so Ryo and Kazu explained to her.

"Oh I see, well let her rest," Kami said and then went to go get a piece of wet cloth and put it on Cagalli's head.

Ryo decided to stay at Kazu's house since Cagalli and Rika was already asleep. So he went on the other couch and went to sleep watching Cagalli.

Kazu, Kami, and Lacus went to their rooms and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Cagalli woke up early and saw Ryo sleeping like an angel and that made her smile. She wanted to snuggle with him so she went to the couch and she layed her body by his side and she put his arms around her waist. She was facing him and she fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus also woke up and she went into Kazu's room and she was still shock from last night. So she layed on Kazu's bed beside him and then Kazu turned and hugged her back while holding her waist and Lacus was surprised. That made her blush but she liked it so she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami woke up and went to the kitchen and started breakfast. She saw Ryo and Cagalli and smiled and thought to her self _'What a cute couple'_

Then she remember she had wrok today so she got dressed and left breakfast on the table, for they could eat.

Ryo then smelled the food and was now starting to wake up. Then he felt someone near him and he opened his eyes and saw Cagalli's angelic face. H was now blushing deep red and wanted to kiss her right now. He was about to but then she opened her eyes and that surprised him and he blushed the redest he could!

"Good Morning" Cagalli said smiling

"G-Good M...morning t-to you t..too" Ryo said then took a gulp

"Why are you all red?" Cagalli asked and then she noticed how close they were and then got up and moved and said "Oh Sorry, I just got scared last night" Cagalli lied.

"Ohh ok" Ryo said while his face was fading the color red and turning back to normal.

"Looks like breakfast is ready lets go eat!" Cagalli said with a slight blush on her face and she went into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll go see if Rika is awake ok" Ryo said and going into Kami's room to check on her. When he went he found her barely waking up and he told her "Breakfast is ready so get ready and when your done come and eat ok" Ryo said and then closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazu then started to wake up and then found him holding someone. He looked and saw pink and then he saw he was hugging Lacus! He got up and started to blush madly. Lacus then felt the hand missing and she woke up and then saw Kazu awake and standing and then she blushed.

"Sorry I'm still shocked from last night" Lacus said looking at the ground blushing.

"It's ok Lacus" Kazu then went to her side and hugged her and that made Lacus feel even better.

Then the door opened and came in Ryo.

"Hey Kazu breakfast..." Then Ryo saw them hugging and then smiled. Kazu heard his name and Lacus did too so they turned their head and they both blushed and pulled apart from each other.

"Haha it's ok, Well breakfast is ready ok." with that Ryo left and went to the kitchen.

Then they all made it to the kitchen and greeted each other "Good morning" and ate.

----Kira & Athrun----

Kira and Athrun were still miserable. They were deciding to move on now since it's been months since Cagalli and Lacus passed away.

"Mr. Yamato, Miss Allster and Miss Campbell are here to talk with you and Mr. Zala, may I send them in?" Kira's assistance, Stellar, said

"Yes, please Miss Louisser" Kira said over the phone.

Then came in Fllay and Mia in slutty outfits, which were to revealing.

"We wanted to know if you guys are up for tonight?" Fllay asked

Kira and Athrun looked at each other ,and since they decided to move on, they accepted the date.

"Yay" Fllay and Mia yelled in happiness.

"We'll pick ya up tonight at 7:00pm ok" Kira said.

"It's a date then" Fllay said and then the ladys both left and went off to get ready.

Athrun then looked at Kira and asked "Are u sure this is a good idea?"

Kira then replied "Well if we just stay like this forever we'll be really miserable and wouldn't ya think Lacus and Cagalli want us to move on with life?"

"Yeah I guess you right." Athrun said and they both left to get ready too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished their breakfast and Lacus and Cagalli were left with the dishes. Lacus was washing while Cagalli dried.

They then looked at their hands and saw the ring on their ring finger and soon both of them started to get flashbacks again. Then they fell to the ground. Rika saw this because she was still in the kitchen with them. She then ran to get Kazu and Ryo.

**A/N: hahahah cliffy! LOL well anyways did ya ppls like it? haha wow What do ya think is gonna happen? And haha Stellars in it! I might decided to put her in it but i don't know yet ok! And if ya are wondering about Milly, She might be in the story later with Dearka ok! Well Review and tell me ok! Well I might not get the next chapter up for a long time! so yeah please bare with me cuz i have alot of Work i needa finish for school ok since Major Tests are coming up! ahhh needa study! well remember REVIEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**Cagallifan**- Yeah i know it's sad well Thanks for the Review!

**timothy4111**- LOL sorry but i left another one it just makes the story better! Thanks for the Review!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl-** Thanks so much for the support! LOL yeah haha! Thanks for the Review!

**IYGU**- Thanks yeah i need to work on my grammer but i don't have the spelling check thingy so yeah sorry! Thanks for the Review!

**cherribunni**- LOL thxs! Thanks for the Review!

**naru-chan1**- LOL thxs I'm glad you think I rule haha XD Well Thanks for the Review!

**Anonymous-** Thanks glad ya like it! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to all my reviewers! and if i missed some of ya'lls sorry! Well remember MORE REVIEWS equal MORE CHAPTERS and NO REVIEW equal NO CHAPTERS! So ya ppls who are reading without reviewing PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging ya'lls! (gets on knees and begs) Well thanks again!**

**/Memories/**

**/Chapter 15/**

Does Cagalli and Lacus gets their memories back? and what will happen on Kira's and Athrun's date? Well find out on the next chapter ok!

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love xoxoanimeluber**


	15. Memories

**It Hurts**

Hey my fellow READERS! ok i know it' been alongtime! but sorry ok I've been really busy with school work! I have like 2 Major Test coming up in like 4 DAYS! so yeah i needa study for it to PASS so i can move up a GRADE! well anyways now on with the Story!

**A/N: Ok i know alot of ya are wondering is this a AxC and KxL fic or not and it is! ok These character i made up are just part of the story. it just goes along with the story ok! so please don't ask me again! okays!**

**NOTE: **The character are OOC cuz remember they don't remember how they were alongtime ago!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………**

_They finished their breakfast and Lacus and Cagalli were left with the dishes. Lacus was washing while Cagalli dried._

_They then looked at their hands and saw the ring on their ring finger and soon both of them started to get flashbacks again. Then they fell to the ground. Rika saw this because she was still in the kitchen with them. She then ran to get Kazu and Ryo._

**/Memories/**

**/Chapter 15/**

When Ryo and Kazu heard what happen to Lacus and Cagalli, they ran as fast as they could to get into the kitchen. They found the girls on the floor. Rika went to her room because she got sleepy.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Ryo asked as he picked Cagalli up. Kazu went to go pick up Lacus and then both of the girls woke up. Cagalli opened her eyes to find herself in another guy's arm.

"AHHHH, Who are you!" Cagalli asked as she got off of him

Ryo was confused. "It's me, Ryo Ichi"

_'Ryo...Ryo...' _Cagalli thought "Sorry but i've never heard of a Ryo"

Just then Cagalli and Ryo heard a scream and turned their heads.

"Lacus!" Cagalli scream and ran by her and hugged her

Lacus was so relieve to see someone she knew "Cagalli!" so she hugged her back.

Ryo and Kazu didn't know what to do since the girls totally forgot who they were.

Cagalli got infront of Lacus and was trying to protect Lacus and asked "Who are you guys, and how did we get here?"

Ryo stood up to see Cagalli's face and answered "I am Ryo Ichi and this is my friend, Kazu Lee, and you both got here because you were both washed ashore."

Cagalli then looked at her ring and started to get images in her head. _'Athrun...' _she thought. She then screamed "Athrun" and when Lacus heard that she remembered Kira so she said "Kira..."

"Athrun?" Ryo said "Kira?" Kazu said

"Yes, Their our boyfriends" Cagalli explained to them. Lacus just nodded.

Ryo and Kazu were so shocked. They didn't know what to say, they both had fallen in love with these girls but it turns out they had boyfriends.Oh how their hearts hurt so much.

"Oh..."was all Ryo could say. Kazu didn't want to say anything.

"Well can you help us find our boyfriends?"Lacus asked them

Kazu looked up and said "Yeah sure"

Then Cagalli and Lacus headed for the door, while Ryo and Kazu followed behind with their heads down. Cagalli looked back and saw their face have a sad expression. "Are ya'll okay?" Ryo looked up and said "Yeah were ok..." He lied to Cagalli and felt really guilty, but he couldn't let her know how much he loved her.

They got into the car and drove off. Then Cagalli told them to drive to her house since she kind of remember this place.

--------Athrun & Kira---------

Athrun and Kira were getting ready for their dates, they had on these fancy Tuxs. They looked really handsome right now. Soon they got into a Limo and Kira told the driver to head to Fllay's mansion.

-------Fllay & Mia---------

Fllay and Mia were both getting ready too. Fllay had on a pinkish/redish dress that was short, whild Mia had on a pinkish/light blusish tubetop that was short and they both put on alot of perfume and jewelry. They looked at eat other and said "Kawaii"

Fllay and Mia got out the chemical they used on Lacus and Cagalli, they were gonna use it on Athrun and Kira this time. They both laughed an evil laugh.

"Soon Mia they'll be ours." Fllay said giving her an evil grin. Mia just smiled evily and giggled a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Kira made it to the Mansion. They went up to the front step and rung the doorbell. Soon the Maid of the house opened it. She said "Oh you must be Miss Allster and Miss Campbell's Dates, please come in they'll be ready in a few minutes."

Athrun and Kira went in and took a seat in the living room on the couch.

"Hey ya sexy people" Kira and Athrun heard Fllay say and turned around to find the girls in slutty outfits. _'why do they always have to wear slutty outfits, they could just empress someone by being themselves like Cagalli...' _Athrun thought.

"Shall we go now?" Mia asked and winked at Athrun. Athrun jus gave her a small smile and said "We shall"

Soon they all got into the Limo.

Then they made it to a really expensive and Fancy resturant. They all got out and went in.

Kira went up and asked for the reserve seats he had. Soon the waiter brought them to their seats and the waiter introduced himself "I'm Shinn Asuka and i'm going to be your waiter tonight, please take a seat" He smiled and asked "What would ya'll like to order?"

"Um..I'll have the speical" Athrun said

"Make that 2" Kira said

Then Shinn looked over at Fllay and Mia and thought _'Wow these girls are SLUTTY' _and asked them "What would you girls's like to order?"

"We'll both have a Salad" Fllay said

"Alright then I'll be back with your foods in awhile" Shinn said and left off to give the order to the chef.

Their Drinks were just water since Kira and Athrun didn't want to get drunk or anything.

Then their foods came and they started to eat. Then Mia and Fllay knew this would be the perfect time to put the chemical into their drinks. So Mia and Fllay both dropped Athrun and Kira's Napkin so they both bent over and went to pick it up. Then Mia and Fllay put the chemical's in their drinks before they got back up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli then told the directions and then they finally made it to Cagalli's Mansion.

"Woah.." Ryo said. Then they drove in as the gates opened.

They all got out the car and went to the front step and rung the doorbell. Then a Maid answered it and said "Miss ATTHA!"

"Yes, why are you so shocked?" Cagalli asked looking at the maid weird.

"Aren't you dead? Miss Allster and Miss Campbell told all the people that you and Miss Lacus died." the Maid explain herself.

"WHAT!" Cagalli said getting mad now. "Where is Kira now!" Cagalli askedreally angry. "Oh he's on a date with Miss Allster, and Mr. Zala went with him on a date with Miss Campbell"

"WHAT" Both Cagalli and Lacus shouted. Then Ryo came up and said "Your Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"Yes I am" Cagalli said then she told the maid to call Kira and tell him to come home now because it was urgent.

Then the maid did as she was told. Cagalli went to the Living room and told all of them to follow her. She told them to sit down on the couch.

"Wow this living room is Big!" Kazu said

"Yeah it is, since Cagalli is the Representative of Orb." Lacus smiled at him and that made Kazu smile too. Then he asked "Who are you then Lacus, what's your last name?"

"Oh please excuse me, I'm sorry, Well i'm Lacus Clyne and I'm a J-Pop Singer." Lacus smiled

"Wow" were all the two boys could say _'Wow we've been with these famous girl's and never knew that.'_ Ryo thought.

Then Cagalli asked them if they would like a drink and they said yes. So Cagalli went into the Kitchen to get them some drink and Lacus followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just about When Kira was about to take a drink from his glass his cellphone rang and he picked it up. _'Darn! he was so close to being mines!' _Fllay thought.

"Hello...Oh...Ok i understand...WHAT...ok i'll be there!" Kira said while talking and told Athrun they had to go.

"Sorry Girl's but we have to go nows, its really urgent." Kira said and then they both left the girls and left some money to pay for the dinner.

Kira and Athrun made it to the house and then they ran in and saw Lacus and Cagalli talking with these two guys they didn't know.

"CAGALLi AND LACUS!" Kira and Athrun shouted...

**A/N: Okay okay okay! i know this Chapter SUXS! lol and it was short! well i was trying to make it good but it turned out wrong! well anyways yeah they met each other again! and there's a CLiFFY! haha xD Well anyways I hoped ya ppls liked it! LOL and yeah I know Shinn is in it! well I won't be updating soon probably because The MAJOR TEST is in 4 days! and I need to STUDY! Yeah maybe i'll update when I feel like it orwhenihave extra time ok! And when School ends for me which is May 26 the day after that on May 27 I'm going to be going to my parent's home country, CAMBODiA! LOL i'mma probably be there for 3or 4 weeks,i'll tell ya the details when the day actually comes! well REMEMBER REViEW!**

**Reviewers! Luv ya'lls!**

**JC-Athie- **yes they would! LOL well I won't end it soon! ok But it might in like 2 or 3 more chapters! Thanks for the Review!

**KiraGS- **I'm sorry you don't like the way the story is going, but Kira and Lacus are going together and so is Athrun and Cagalli. The OC are just part of the story.

**takari love- **haha yeah i know! LOL well Thanks for the Review!

**Ritz- **I'm sorry you don't like it but these are my characters i made up just part of the story and it's only one story! well hope u read later on..

**eman- **Yes they are ok! well Thanks for the review.

**PINKSISA- **Thanks and yes it is a AxC and KxL well Thanks for the Review!

**naru-chan1- **haha yes they are going to get back together of course! and Thanks for the review!

**cherribunni- **haha Thanks i'm glad you still love my story! well Thanks for the Reivew!

**IYGU- **haha thanks! lol i know my grammer suxs! well Thanks for the Review.

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- **Thank you soo MUCH! your my best Reviewer! you always keep me going I'm so glad to have a Reviewer/friend like you! I love your stories too! You sure do make a good point! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**haruka-gs fan- **Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! And i won't end it that soon! well Thanks for the Review!

**Lacus18- **I'm glad you like my story! Yes it is just you'll just have to be patient with me! well Thanks for the review.

**white wolf 356- **Thanks i'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the Review!

**Well Thanks to all those who reviewed! and not giving me flames! well anyways if i left someone out just tell me ok! well yeah i'm might not update soon! ok well anyways let's see what the next chapter holds for us...**

**/In your Arms again/**

**/Chapter 16/**

well lets see what happens when they both see each other again! how would they react? What would Ryo and Kazu do? Is Fllay and Mia mad? well Find out in the Next chapter of It Hurts!

**REMEBER REViEW! please NO FLAMES!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	16. In your Arms again

**It Hurts**

Hello my fellow readers! I'm back with another chapter. I know I havent been updatin in awhile. Well i haven't even updated a chapter this whole summer! so yeah I'mma update one. lol well i'm very sorry i haven't had the chance to update. I've been my usual lazy self. lol and now I'm gonna update before i go back to school again. ugggh well yeah anyways enough with my talk and on with the story!

**A/N: Ok i know alot of ya are wondering is this a AxC and KxL fic or not and it is! ok These character i made up are just part of the story. it just goes along with the story ok! so please don't ask me again! okays! ALSO I'm going to add 2 more OC ppls. ok so yeah what out for them in the story! **

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………**

_Just about When Kira was about to take a drink from his glass his cellphone rang and he picked it up. 'Darn! he was so close to being mines!' Fllay thought._

_"Hello...Oh..Ok i understand..WHAT..ok i'll be there!" Kira said while talking and told Athrun they had to go. _

_"Sorry Girl's but we have to go nows, its really urgent." Kira said and then they both left the girls and left some money to pay for the dinner._

_Kira and Athrun made it to the house and then they ran in and saw Lacus and Cagalli talking with these two guys they didn't know._

_"CAGALLi AND LACUS!" Kira and Athrun shouted..._

**/In your Arms again/**

**/Chapter 16/**

Everyone was in shock. Everyone was frozen, and then Cagalli and Lacus made the first move by running up to Athrun and Kira. Cagalli hugged Athrun and then started to cry, Lacus did the same.

Athrun and Kira were still shock to find the girls still alive. They couldn't find the words to say to there Fiancee. Just then Cagalli broke the silent and said "Oh Athrun..."

Athrun and Kira got out of there shock mode and hugged their finacee back. Athrun held onto Cagalli and said "Cagalli I will never let you out of my site ever again." Athrun then hugged her really tight and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kira just looked into Lacus face and gave her a smoothing, romantic kiss. Then Kira hugged Lacus and Lacus felt like he'll never let go again.

Ryo and Kazu were just looking at them from the couch. Oh how their hearts were in pain, it felt like a knife stabing them in the heart. They decided to leave, since there hearts were crushed.

Just as they were walking out. Fllay and Mia, came through the doors and scream "KiRA AND ATHRUN" Everyone turned around and saw them with furious face and smoke coming out of their ears. They seemed pretty mad since Kira and Athrun left _the date_.

Then Lacus hid behind Kira cuz she didn't want to be involved in the arguement. Cagalli walked up to them and said "What are ya'll doing in my house?" Fllay just answer "Were here for _our dates_"

Cagalli got so pissed. She rat them out and told everyone that Fllay and Mia were trying to kill them that night, not help save them. Everyone was shocked at what Cagalli said.

Fllay and Mia had shocked face since they were caught but then Mia said "No, she's lying." Lacus came up behind Kira and said "No Cagalli is telling the truth." Everyone knew Lacus wouldn't lie.

Athrun and Kira were shocked at what Fllay and Mia tried to do. They immediately call the body guards and they handcuffed Fllay and Mia. They Police came and took Mia and Fllay away. They were sent to prison for the rest of their lives.

Fllay yelled "You cant leave me in prison forever, I will get out and come and get ya'll back" Then they were dragged into the car and driven off to the prison.

Cagalli was relief they left. "Man those sluts, how I hate them." Then she put her head down and gave out a relief sign. She turned to her left and saw Ryo and Kazu.

"Oh hey, I forgot ya'll were here. Well sorry you two had to hear that." Cagalli then went up to them two and asked if they want to move in with them and work for them.

Ryo and Kazu didn't know what to say so they just stood there and then Cagalli came up infront of them and waved a hand. Then Ryo replied "Uh Cagalli, let us think about it, we might have to ask Rika and Kami first before we make the decision."

"Oh ok I understand" Cagalli said. Then she told the Limo driver to go pick up Rika and Kami from where Cagalli was stayin at before. The driver was right on it and left.

Then Cagalli told Ryo and Kazu to sit back down until Rika and Kami arrived.

"Onee-Chan!" Rika yelled as she went up to her big brother and gave him a hug. Ryo just smiled, hugged her back, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Kami just walked in amazed at the place. "Wow" was all she could say. Then she saw her younger brother, Kazu. She went by him and gave him a slight punch in the arm. He looked at her and said "What was that for!" She just smiled and walked away.

Kira and Athrun were so confused at who these people were. Then Kira tapped Cagalli on the shoulders and ask "Who are these people?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun and Kira and said "Oh I forgot to tell ya'lls, these are the people who found us and saved us." Lacus came by and said "Yeah, if it weren't for them we wouldn't of been here" and smiled.

Athrun and Kira went up to Ryo and Kazu and then Athrun said "Thanks for rescuing our finacee um.. Mr.?"

Then Ryo thought it was rude since he didn't introduced himself. "Oh sorry for my rudeness, my name is Ryo Ichi, and this is my little sister, Rika Ichi." with that he gave a bow.

Kami then decided to introduce herself too. "Hi, my name is Kami Lee" then she bowed and elbowed for Kazu to do the same. He then got the message and said "The name is Kazu Lee." and then Kami pulled his head down which made him bow.

Athrun just chuckled. "No need to bow." he said. Then Ryo, Rika, Kami, and Kazu looked up at them.

Athrun said "Ah thank you Mr. Ichi and Mr. Lee."

Athrun then said "I'll introduce myself too, my name is Athrun Zala, Cagalli's Fiancee" then he smiled and Ryo's heart crushed at that.

Kira came in out of no where and said "Hi, i'm Kira Yamato, I'm Cagalli's tiwn brother and also Lacus's Finacee" Kazu's heart crushed when he heard that.

"Wait how are ya'll twins? ya'll don't have the same last name?" Kami asked

"Oh good question Kami..." Cagalli said and told her the whole story as they all sat down on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh, I get it now" Kami said.

Ryo looked over to his right and saw Rika asleep. Cagalli saw Rika asleep and called one of the maids named, Mimi.

"Mimi can you show Ryo to a guest room for Rika?" Cagalli asked. Mimi nodded her head and told Ryo to follow her. Ryo got up with Rika in his arms and followed Mimi. She smiled at him and then they started to chat, she told him how she and Cagalli knew each other...

_Mimi is a maid of Cagalli's and is also a good friend. Mimi and Cagalli are the same age, Mimi is really thankful to Cagalli for saving her once from a gang of bullies, and taking her in, since she was poor and living on the streets._

They made it to the room and Ryo laid Rika down on the bed and then Mimi pulled the blankets over Rika .

"Your little sis, sure is pretty." said Mimi and smiled.

"Oh yeah she is, she takes after our mom." Ryo said.

Then Mimi had to get back on Maid duties, so she had to go before she left she looked over at Ryo and then they both locked eyes and blushes. They looked away and Mimi closed the door and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone got tired so they all went to there bedroom. Cagalli had let everyone stay over at her mansion. Kami went into Rika's room and told Ryo to go sleep in a room with Kazu, since she didn't want to sleep with her brother. So he left and Kami went to sleep in the bed next to Rika's.

Cagalli went to her room and Lacus went to go sleep with her, while Athrun with Kira.

Then all soon fell into a deep slumber...

**A/N: YAY! FiNALLY FiNiSHED THE CHAPTER! WHOOOOO HOOOOOOOO LOL. well yeah i hope ya'll like this chapter. haha took me awhile to write cuz i couldn't think of what to write! well yeah i know this chapter is pretty retarded but hey, i tried to do my best when i'm suppose to be sleeping since i'm about to go back to school soon! well yeah please REViEW ON THiS CHAPTER!**

**REViEWERS! LUV YA'LLS!**

**IYGU- **lol yeah they are back together! YaY! lol thanks! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**animegirlfan- **haha yep there back with there memories! lol THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**SacredBlade- **Thanks, I'm glad you liked my story! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**Cari-Akira- **Lol funny review. lol well i'm glad ur excited about this story! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**takari love- **LoL yeah i love using cliff hangers! haha glad u liked the chapter! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**haruka-kawaii- **I'm very happy you like my story and think it's nice! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**Lacus18- **haha thanks! glad u think i ROCK! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**deepariter- **HEY DEEPA! lol yeah and thanks glad u like my story! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**PINKSISA**- Thanks i did have a good time! THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**118sethshadow- **Thanks glad u think it's intresting! haha i changed the rating now to a **T** lol. THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**cherribunni- **haha yeah i know i kinda got lazy when i got back so i didn't update! lol well THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**RobinAmon- **I'm glad you think my story is super cool! lol well THANKS 4 THE REViEW!

**SnobbyLittleBrat- **Glad you loved my story! lol i'm not gonna quit! haha xD well THANKS 4 THE REViEWS!

**I'm So happy for all those who reviewed last chapter! I had alot so yeah i'm very happy! well yeah i might not be updating soon since i'm going back to school and i'll have piles of homework! which suxs so yeah! lol i don't know when i'll be updating! well anyways let's see what the next chapter holds for us...**

**/Wedding Plannings/  
/Chapter 17/**

Well let's see what happens in this chapter well looks like there preparing for the WEDDiNG! let's see how they are gonna get this all planned? Is there things between Ryo and Mimi? is Kazu gonna find another love? well Find out on the next chapter of It Hurts!

See ya'lls until then! BYES!

**REMEMBER REViEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	17. Wedding Plannings

**It Hurts**

Heyyy my Readers! I'm gonna be updating another chapter for this story: Are you happy? Well i decided to update since I was bored and plus it's day light saving time today! So I got an extra hour! Whoot! haha xD well anyways on with the STORYYY:

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………**

_Everyone got tired so they all went to there bedroom. Cagalli had let everyone stay over at her mansion. Kami went into Rika's room and told Ryo to go sleep in a room with Kazu, since she didn't want to sleep with her brother. So he left and Kami went to sleep in the bed next to Rika's. _

_Cagalli went to her room and Lacus went to go sleep with her, while Athrun with Kira. _

_Then all soon fell into a deep slumber..._

**/Wedding Plannings/  
/Chapter 17/**

'Beep, Beep, Beep...' Cagalli slammed her hand on her alarm clock, so that it would shut up. She sat up on her bed, then gave out a yawn. She then stretched her arms. While stretching, she looked to the left to find Lacus.

Cagalli then looked at the clock and it was 9:00am. She then remember they had to plan the wedding today.

"Lacus, wake up!" Cagalli yelled as she shook Lacus.

Lacus woke up and blinked. "Lacus, today is the day we are planning our wedding, hurry up and get dressed." Cagalli said as she went to her bathroom to go take a morning shower.

Lacus woke up and then ran into the other bathroom Cagalli had and then went to go take her shower.

Cagalli got out first and went to her closet to find an outfit. She looked in her closet and found a green tanktop with a camoflauge cargo capris, with some green converse to match. Then she got a green bandana and put it over her head, then tied her short hair in pig tails. She was finally done.

Cagalli sat on her bed to wait for Lacus.

Lacus came out finally and then got out her outfit from her suitcase she had over at Cagalli's house. She looked throught it and found the perfect outfit. She got out a pink tanktop with a matching pink, flowing skirt. Also for shoes she had pink high heels. With that she had her hair down and some accessories in it, with some make-up on.

"You done yet Lacus?" Cagalli asked getting tired of waiting

"Yeah I'm coming." Lacus said as she came out of the bathroom. Then they both went downstairs to find everyone else in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Ohayo" Rika said in her childish voice. Cagalli and Lacus said the same thing back.

Cagalli took a seat next to Athrun while Lacus took a seat next to Kira.

They all had there breakfast. Then Cagalli and Lacus wanted to go pick out flowers for their wedding, so they all decided to go, except Ryo, he wanted to stay and help out Mimi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived at the flower shop.

"Wow look at all the pretty flowers!" Rika said putting her face against the glass window displaying the flowers.

"They sure are." Kami said smiling at Rika.

Just then Kira and Athrun remembered they had to go buy tuxs for there wedding. They gave their finacee' a kiss and were off to the Tux shop.

The rest of them entered the shop with the smell of fresh flowers.

"Good morning, Cagalli and Lacus" Serenity said as they enterd.

"Hey Setsuna!" Lacus said and went over to give Serenity a hug. "It's been awhile since we last talked!"

"Yeah it has" Serenity said while giving Lacus a hug back.

Kazu, Kami, and Rika were confused. Cagalli looked over at them and explained that Serenity is Lacus's childhood friend, and they haven't seen each other for about 5 years, since Serenity went off to America.

As Serenity looked over at Kazu, Kami, and Rika. She gave a bow and said "Hi, I'm Serenity, it's a pleasure to meet ya'll" Serenity then gave a sweet smile.

Kazu blushed when she smiled and thought _'What a cutie' _

Kami looked at her and said "Let me introduce myself, I'm Kami"

Rika then jumped up and said "My name is Rika!" then gave Serenity a hug, "It's nice to meet ya too!" Rika said giving a goofy smile.

Serenity looked over at Kazu and was thinking if he was going to introduce himself, then he turned his head and then they both locked eyes. They both blushed and Kami saw this and giggled.

"Hi, I'm Kazu, Kami's younger brother." Kazu said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo sat in the living room, reading a book. Just then Mimi walked in and greeted him.

Ryo put his book down and looked up and saw Mimi in a orange tanktop, with a orange skirt that was about two inches above her knee, with orange shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Wow" Ryo said blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" Mimi asked.

"No not at all, it's just that you look beautiful" Ryo said blushing more.

Mimi blushed and then said "Thanks, well want to go out somewhere? want me to show you around?"

"Yeah, that'll be great" Ryo said laying his book down on the couch and went out with Mimi around the town.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like this tux, Sir?" a man asked Kira.

"No I would like something more dark." Kira answered the man.

Then with that the man picked out a black tux, and then showed it to Kira.

"That's perfect!" Kira said then told the man he would buy it.

"Finally your done" Athrun said to Kira, "Your very picky at times you know" Athrun said while he chuckled.

"Well that's just how I am" Kira said looking at Athrun with a smile

"I guess your right" Athrun said, then the both left the shop to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come over here Lacus and look at these flowers!" Cagalli said pointing at some lovely white roses.

"Oh do ya'll want to get that for your wedding?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah there really pretty, and I think it'll be perfect" Lacus said.

"Alright let me go get some more from the back to get it ready for tomorrow." Serenity said

"I think I might need some help carrying the boxes out" Serenity said.

"Oh I'll help" Kazu said.

"Thanks" Serenity said and then they both went back into the storage room.

Cagalli, Lacus, Kami, and Rika all went back to the Limo.

"So where are these boxes at?" Kazu asked.

"There up there but I can't reach them" Serenity said.

"What if I gave ya a boast?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah I think that might help, but I think I'm to heavy for you." Serenity said shyly

"No not at all" Kazu said, then with that he put his hand together and then let Serenity step on them and then he lifted her up to the top.

"I got it!" Serenity said, with that she lost her balance "Ahhh" Serenity screamed. Then she was about to hit the cold ground, but Kazu caught her before.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Kazu and then blushed. "Thank you"

Kazu looked at her and blushed too and said "No probs."

With that they got the boxes and then they went into a green house where they put the roses in so they could be all fresh for tomorrow.

"Hey I think I might have to go now." Kazu said.

"Oh I see, well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at the wedding" Serenity said.

"Alright see ya!" Kazu said and with that he ran off to the limo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was now at Cagalli's house and it was getting dark, so they all decided to rest before the big day tomorrow...

**A/N: YESSS! Finally done with that chapter!!! WHOOT!!! Haha well how was the chapter? It was pretty long! xD I know it wasn't really on Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and Athrun alot. But this chapter was suppose to be about Ryo and Kazu kind of. haha well anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Well I have no idea when the next story is going to be posted, cuz I'm really busy with school and all that crap, so I might not have time! Well anyways REMEBER TO REViEW:**

**REViEWERS! LUV YA'LLS! :**

**SacredBlade- **lol yeah it kinda happened all fast because I didn't really know what to write so yeah. xD THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**PINKSISA- **Thanks! glad you thought it was nice! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**Cari-Akira- **Yep they are back together! YaY! Everyone seems happy because of that! Well thanks glad you thought it was a great chapter! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**118-sethshadow- **Thanks! Yeah I'm back and no I didn't forget about the story. haha I'm just to lazy to write at times. But when I do it's sometimes hard to think of what to write. xD Well yeah I think I might make a sequeal, but not so sure yet. Well I'm glad you like my writing alot! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**animegirlfan- **haha yep they finally meet again! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**XiAoZRayZz- **Yep that means Ryo likes Mimi! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**takari love- **Yeah there back together! well don't feel that bad for Kazu and Ryo, cuz I have something for them! haha. xD THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**darkwave390- **Oh haha it's ok. Well I don't know yet, I might make a sequeal, but not so sure yet. So yeah just have to wait. THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens- **Thanks, glad you thought it was cute! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**lac-le- **haha yeah I did update! THANKS FOR THE REViEW!

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed! Also thanks to all those readers out there, even thought you don't review I'm glad your reading my story! I didnt get as much review as the last chapter, so please people try and review more! Please!!! Well lets see what the next chapter holds for us...**

**/Wedding Bells/**

**/Chapter 18/**

Let's see what this chapter holds in store for us... Well as you might have guess, it's the wedding day for Cagalli and Lacus! Let's see how this wedding is going to be? What will happen? Well find out in the NEXT CHAPTER of It Hurts!

See ya'lls until then:

**REMEMBER REViEW! :) PLEASE NO FLAMES! :(**

**lots of love xoxoanimeluber**


	18. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**I think I know why I'm not getting reviews it's probably because I deleted my old chapter 16 so yeah, and yeah if you already left a comment on my chapter 17 from alongtime ago which was my chapter 16 in the story. I deleted my chapter 16, which was the AUTHOR NOTE, so yeah some of ya'll can't review on chapter 17 cuz it said u already did. SO just leave REViEWS on this chapter for CHAPTER 17. well yeah please REViEW TO ME:**

**PLEASE REViEW!!!! **

**Lots of Love xoxoanimeluber**


	19. Wedding Bells

**It Hurts**

Hello my fellow readers! Yes I'm finally updating, well since I have spring break right now, so yeah I have some time! Lol well anyways I hope you won't get mad at me that much that you won't read my story anymore! Lol sorry. But yeah this is going to be the last chapter of IT HURTS. And I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel or not okay!

**Summary:** Cagalli punched Fllay on the face and now everyone is gaining up on her and saying it was her fault so she decided to disappear from them forever so she ran away... Well if u wanna know what's gonna happen then read my story and review! Parings AxC, KxL, and probably a little DxM

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again! but oh well I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OK! LOL

**What happen in the last chapter………**

_Everyone was now at Cagalli's house and it was getting dark, so they all decided to rest before the big day tomorrow..._

**/Wedding Bells/**

**/Chapter 18/**

"Cagalli!" Lacus screamed as she jumped onto the bed to wake up Cagalli. Cagalli turned in her bed and made a little whinny sound and said "5 more minutes please!" with that she pulled the blanket over her head.

'_She's still acting like a little kid now, even on her wedding day!' _Lacus thought to herself.

"Cagalli, today is our wedding day, now don't you want to get up?" Lacus asked.

"What! Our wedding!" Cagalli yelled surprised and jumped up out of the bed.

"Yeah, remember Cagalli" Lacus said amused at the way her friend reacted.

"Oh yeah" Cagalli said now remembering. Just then some maids came in to get the girls ready for the big day.

Soon the maids pushed both girls into each one of the bathrooms so they could take a shower.

* * *

Athrun and Kira were now getting their tuxedo on, and were going to go down to the Church were they were going to have their wedding at, and to help out with the setting up.

* * *

"Yay! I get to be the flower girl!" Rika shouted, as jumped on the bed excited.

"Now Rika come down from there, we have to get ready" Kami said as she picked out a silky black dress from the guestroom's closet.

"Wow that looks pretty!" Rika exclaimed.

"Thanks Rika" Kami said as she went into the bathroom to put it on. Soon she came out with her long black hair tied up in a messy kind of bun, and the dress snuggled on her body.

Rika stood there with amazed look on her face. "My turn now!" Rika said in her cute little childish voice as signing to tell Kami to get her a dress so she could wear.

"Okay, let me look for a dress" Kami said looking through the closet, just then a knock was heard on the door.

Rika went to go open it and it was none other than a maid. "Here you go little flower girl, Cagalli said this is a dress for you" the maid said as she handed Rika the dress and then left off down the hall.

Rika looked at the dress in her hand and then unfolded it, which was a light pink dress with some flowers on the waist, and it had a matching flower headband with it.

"Aww kawaii!" Rika exclaimed, and then went over to Kami to help her put it on. Kami put it on her and did her hair.

Rika now had the dress on with her hair tied in a bun too, but with her side bangs curled and her forehead bangs just straight on her beautiful little face. She had the flower basket in her hands.

Now both of the girls were ready, and went to go check up on their brothers.

* * *

Ryo and Kazu were now getting their tuxes on.

Ryo was done and was now in the bathroom fixing his hair. He kept it like how it always is.

Kazu was still having trouble with his tie, and then he noticed that he had it in a big knot, and couldn't get it out!

"Hey Ryo, can you help me with this tie?" Kazu yelled across the room to the bathroom.

"Yeah hold up, let me fix my hair a bit" Ryo said.

"Man just get over here, your hair is fine. Wait when did you start caring about your hair so much now? Is it because of Mimi?" Kazu said teasing Ryo.

Ryo now turned a slight pink, "Fine, I'm coming!" Ryo said stomping out the bathroom as a little child with do and walked over to Kazu to help him.

Just then the door open and came in Kami and Rika.

"Onee-san!" Rika yelled as she came in and then jumped on her brother's back. This made Ryo fall forward, and then it made Kazu fall down too.

Kami then laughed and helped the guys up.

"Wow aren't you looking nice now?" Kami said looking at her brother.

"Shut up" Kazu said "and help me with my tie, since Ryo can't do anything" Kazu sighed.

Ryo still had Rika on his back and now he was piggy bank riding on his back.

Kami helped Kazu with his tie, and then the four left the room and went to go meet up with the others.

* * *

Kami grabbed Rika off of Ryo's back, and told her that they'll go meet up with Cagalli and Lacus.

Ryo and Kazu went to meet up with Kira and Athrun.

"So ready to go set up the place?" Kira asked Ryo and Kazu.

"Yeah" Both of the boys said as they smiled with glee.

Just then they left through the front door, and met up with the limo. Soon it drove them off to the church where the wedding was to be held at.

* * *

Rika ran through the hallway acting as a child she was, and Kami followed behind slowly. Just then Rika found Cagalli's room, and ran through the open doors screaming, "Congratulation on your wedding!"

Rika jumped onto the bed, and Cagalli turned around, then Rika jumped into her arms, which made them fall.

"Wow Rika you sure a excited today, probably even more excited then I am" Cagalli chuckled a bit as she got up after Rika got off of her.

"Yeah, because I get to be the flower girl!" Rika said as she was enthusiastic. Lacus and Kami just giggled as they saw this.

"Well might I add a pretty flower girl" Lacus said smiling at her. Cagalli then tapped her nose a bit, which made her smile a big smile.

Just as they were talking, a maid came in and hurried the girls to get their dresses on before the wedding. Cagalli and Lacus was pushed into the separate bathrooms by the maid, Kami just smiled at this.

Just then the girls came out. Cagalli came out with a white wedding dress, with some green outlines, and a green flower. Lacus came out with a white wedding dress, except hers was puffy and it had pink outlines with a pink flower.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Rika shouted really excited. Kami nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

'Ding Dong' you can hear as the wedding bell goes on.

"Ready man?" Dearka said to Athrun.

"Yeah, kind of nervous but I think I can handle it" Athrun replied fixing up his suit, and turned to look over to Kira. Kira gave him a thumbs up, and Athrun just smiled back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm getting nervous now!" Lacus said nervously

"Don't worry Lacus, we'll get through this together" Cagalli said as she held onto Lacus's hand and smiled. This made Lacus feel way better now.

All the girls were at the Church now, Lacus and Cagalli were in a room getting ready, and doing their final touches on themselves, as Rika stayed and watch. But Kami needed to get to the piano to play during the wedding, since she remembered Lacus's favor.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kami walked as she was reading a book, but was stopped by Lacus_

"_Kami, do you have a minute?" Lacus asked in her sweet voice._

"_Yeah of course, what is it?" Kami asked_

"_Well I heard you play the piano at your house one day, and I thought you were an awesome pianists, and I would want you to play at our wedding, if that's not much to ask" Lacus stated._

_Kami smiled, "Yeah of course I would love to play at your wedding" _

_Lacus jumped up and hugged Kami, "Thank you so much"_

"_No problem Lacus" Kami said as she gave a hug back._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kami smiled as she remember that moment. Now she needed to get to the piano, before the wedding started. As she walked through the crowd of people coming in and taking their seat, she looked for the piano. Just then she was tripped, and fell to the floor.

"Ow" Kami said as she rubbed her bottom still on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" a soothing, yet sophisticated voice said. Kami looked up to see such a handsome face, she blushed at the sight of him. He held a hand out to her.

Kami took his hand and got up, "Thank you" she said shyly. "By any chance do you know where the piano is?" she asked him with her rosy cheeks.

"Um.. Yeah it's over there" the fellow said as he pointed to the piano. Kami turned her head, and then bowed, and thanked him, as she walked to the piano, but was stopped by him holding her hand.

"Um.. Wait, let me introduce myself, My name is Jou Yama, and may I ask you your name?" he said as he had a hand behind his head smiling, with his pinkish cheeks.

Kami smiled, "My name is Kami Lee, just call me Kami though" Jou smiled and then the wedding was beginning, "Guess I'll talk to you after the wedding" Jou said. "Yeah" Kami smiled and went to the piano and began playing the song.

* * *

Just then the music flowed through the room, and the doors opened. Rika came out in her cute little dress, with the ring bearer right next to her. She threw flowers everywhere she went, she even threw it on the ring bearer a bit. She looked over to apologize, but he gave her a face with his tongue stuck out.

Rika was enraged, but she kept it together, so the wedding wouldn't go wrong. Just then the music started for the brides to come out.

Athrun's and Kira's heart began to beat so fast, just as Cagalli's and Lacus's.

Firstly Cagalli walked in with Dearka, since he was Athrun's best man. And Slowly behind was Lacus and Sai, since he was Kira's best man. They had their veil on, which covered most of their face.

They made it to the front, and Cagalli stood next to Athrun, as Lacus stood next to Kira. Just then the Priest started the speech, and then started with Athrun, "Athrun will you take Cagalli as your beloved wife?"

"I do" Athrun said smiling at Cagalli.

"Cagalli will you take Athrun as your beloved husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" Cagalli said smiling.

Then the priest went to Kira and Lacus.

"Kira will you take Lacus as your beloved wife?" he asked again.

"I do" Kira said smiling

"And Lacus will you take Kira as your beloved husband?" he asked once more.

"I do" Lacus replied quickly as smiling.

"Then you both may now kiss your bride" the priest said as he closed his bible.

Athrun then pulled over Cagalli's veil, and then gave her a long, passionate kiss, while he hugged her waist. Cagalli put her hand around Athrun's neck, still holding the bouquet of white roses.

Kira reached his hand to hold Lacus's face, while taking off the veil and then inched her closer in and then gave her a long, sweet kiss, and held her close to him. Lacus put her hands around Kira's back.

Then everyone cheered as they kiss the brides. Milly held a tear, but it soon fell down her cheek, as she smiled. Dearka saw this and went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as he wiped the tears away.

"Dearka this isn't our wedding, it's theirs" Milly said smiling

"I know, but I thought you'll feel a bit left out" Dearka said as he teased her a bit.

Just as the kiss ended, the brides and grooms went down the aisle in smiles.

Then in the front Cagalli and Lacus threw their bouquets in the air, and the two people who caught them were Milly and Kami.

"Looks like were going to have a wedding next" Dearka said teasing her again. Milly smiled at him as she kissed him.

Kami was shocked, and surprised that she had caught the bouquet. Kazu came up behind her and said, "Looks like your gonna get married soon!" Kazu said as he put his elbow on her shoulder. She then moved her shoulder, and made Kazu fall. She laughed a bit, then turned her head, as she met her eyes with Jou. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

Kazu was now on the floor, then Serenity came by and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in his sweet voice.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Kazu said as he rubbed his hand behind his head.

Ryo had Rika on his shoulders, as he held onto her. Just then Mimi came by, and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her smiling, beautiful face.

"Hey Mimi" he said smiling

"Hello Ryo" she said smiling.

Rika saw Mimi, and said, "Wow your pretty!" This made Mimi blush a bit, "Thank you, and you look quite pretty yourself."

Ryo smiled at the two as they got a long.

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus all entered the limo, as they waved goodbye to their friends and family, then drove off.

On the back of the limo said, "Happily just married"

**A/N: Yess!! Done with the chapter and story:) Hope ya'll liked it. Took me awhile to think of what to write, and yeah I know it kinda sucks. Haha well sorry, I've been lazy and lost out of ideas on what to write so yeah! Sorry! Well anyways I might make a sequel, but not so sure. Don't be counting on it. Well anyways REViEW, this will be the last time I'll be seeing a review from this story:)**

**REViEWERS! LUV YA'LLS!**

**lac-le - **Yep I updated:)

**evilsadisticbutterfly -**Yes I know I have really bad grammar and spelling in the beginning of my story was because I told my readers already was because my computer is old, and doesn't have the spelling check thing. But lucky I got my computer updated, and got another program where it helps me with my spelling. Well I use the word 'ya' a lot is because I live in Texas, and I have a Texan accent, so yeah sorry for that. But thanks glad you love my plot line.

**animegirlfan- **Haha sorry I updated so late, but hopefully you liked this chapter:)

**PINKSISA-** Yeah a lot of people wondered that same thing. Well glad you liked the white roses, and thanks.

**takari love-** Haha yeah they have their own girls now:) Yeah, thanks for reading my story glad you liked.

**cagalliyulathha-** Yeah I was getting tired, so I decided to make it really fast so I can get to the wedding already. Sorry x)

**avena dawn-** Glad you like the plot, but as I said yeah I use the word 'ya' a lot because I'm Texan and have a Texan accent.

**Well thank you for all those who had reviewed for my story, and glad you stuck through the whole thing! I'm glad you loved my story and everything. Thanks to ya'll support I got to finish this story! I'm so happy. Thank you guys once again. Hopefully I'll see you in some of my other fics I might be planning to write! Thanks you, and Byes!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**xoxoanimeluber.**


	20. Replies

**Hey there,  
****This is not another chapter, it's just replies to my reviews. Sorry if your disappointed not being another chapter. Well anyways on with the reviews. :D**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**cagalliyulathha - **Thanks I'm so glad you loved the story, and thought of it as very relaxing and great. Yeah it was kind of a fast pace, probably because I wanted the story to be over with. That's how lazy I can get. Haha. Well thanks for sticking through and reading my story! (:

**jou-chan** - Well sorry you couldn't follow my story. I was in 6th grade writing a story, so my grammar kind of sucked back then. But I improved so yeah. It's not a real published book, it's just what I want to write. Well sorry you couldn't get the plot.

**lac-le - **I'm happy you thought of my story as one of the best you have ever read!!! And no problem, I wanted to get the story over with anyways. Thank you for sticking through my whole story and reading it! Glad you loved it. (:

**kimborliee** - Thank you so much!! Yeah I do need help with my grammar. I wrote that story when was in 6th grade starting, but now I'm about to be in 9th so yeah my grammar has kinda improved. Hehe. Wellglad you loved my story and thought of it as a good one. Yeah hopefully you'll read some similar to my story. Thanks again for reading my whole story! (:

**SacredBlade** - Yeah last chapter already I know sad. I don't know yet, there **might** be a sequel. Not so sure just yet. I have to think about what to write and all of that. Glad you thought of it as a great story, and good to read. Thanks again for reading and sticking through with the story. (:

**snook** - Yeah I get that a lot, it's because I live in Texas, and I guess we use the word ya'll a lot. Since I have a Texan accent, even though I'm Asian. xD I've lived in Texas my whole life, so yeah. But thanks glad you think over all it was a good story. Thanks for reading. (:

**takari love** - Haha yeah it ended as a usually fairy tale would, "happily ever after" Well I'm glad you thought it was really good. Have fun looking for another great fic to read. Yeah hopefully see you in my other stories I might write. Thanks for sticking through and reading my story! (:

**animegirlfan** - Thanks I'm glad you thought it was cute, with a cute ending! Also glad you loved my story so much. Thanks for sticking through and reading my story!! (:

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY! You guys totally helped me go through with my story, by encouraging me and everything. I'm so grateful for all of you guys. Thanks again! Hopefully there will be a sequel, if I think of what to write. It might come out this summer though! Since I'm still busy with school. Anyways THANKS again! Love you guys!! See you hopefully soon in my next story or update!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**xoxoanimeluber**


End file.
